Copy Cat
by Imagine Anne Morgan
Summary: There's a new young vigilante in town and she isn't part of the union. The only person who cares is The Coon who accuses the new hero of copying his costume design based on what he's seen on TV. As jealousy peaks after she gains more attention in the media The Coon seeks to put a stop to the copy cat hero no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She couldn't stand for it. The problem had only gotten worse and no one was doing anything about it. People still cheesed from innocent cats and it pissed her off. The cats spoke to her so she knew how they were feeling. They came to her because she was the only one who could understand them when they spoke to her.

It was strange that her ability was limited. She tried her skill on other animals, but she could only hear the cats. She possessed the ability to talk to cats from a young age. No one understood it and ever since her mother caught her talking to stray cats in Sydney and sent her to a psychiatric hospital so she kept this ability to herself.

It made her sick to her stomach watching people violate the cats just so they could get high.

"Meow." She followed the call for help. The cat was in distress and she had to find it. She finally came across a cat across the road from the cinema. He obviously belonged to someone as she noticed the little pink scarf he was wearing around his neck.

"Who's Big Gay Al?" She asked after the cat told her its name was Big Gay Shadow and who his owner was. No one else was around and she was sure the ticket taker guy at the cinema across the street thought she was crazy.

She didn't care. She had more cats to find since Big Gay Shadow told her he wasn't the only one. She had five more cats to locate before the sixth graders did.

After searching around town she had all but one cat. Big Gay Kirby was still missing. Rage filled her when she finally found the cat outside Bebe's house and the sixth graders were tormenting him.

"Here kitty, kitty!"The sixth graders tried unsuccessfully to stuff the cat into a carrier. They redirected the torment to her when they noticed she was watching them. "Oh! Here forthie, forthie!"

They surrounded her and heckled her. One sixth grader pushed her to the ground and she landed face first in the snow. When she got up she kicked him in the balls. She might be in the fourth grade, but she could stand up for herself and fight back if it were necessary. She smirked because they didn't know about her abilities or what they were dealing with.

"Is the little forthie afraid?"The eldest of the group picked his nose and flicked boogers in her hair.

"Sick!"She cried with disgust.

"Titty twister!"As Jasper attacked her she punched him in the stomach.

"What the fuck?"They were shocked. Not many fourth graders had the courage to stand up to them, but Katherine was different.

"Hand over the cat and no one gets hurt or embarrassed anymore!"She demanded angrily.

"No way forthie!"They refused to comply. "We're getting a lot of money for each cat we bring in."

"Fine."Instead of walking away like they were expecting she lunged at them. She taught herself how to fight because it was necessary when growing up in Blacktown, Sydney. A few minutes later the sixth graders were reduced to a crumpled heap. They were all battered and bruised. They coward at her feet.

"Okay! Okay!"The leader gave in and handed her the cat. "Take the cat, just don't kill us!" They scurried away from her like frightened rats after they handed her the cat.

"Hey!"She came across two boys from class. She still didn't know many people in town, but the kids here were nicer than the kids in her grade back home in Australia.

Kenny McCormick and Kyle Broflovski stopped in their tracks when she called out to them. They were impressed when they saw the sixth graders running away from her.

"Did you just beat up the sixth graders?"Kyle asked.

She nodded. "Who's Big Gay Al?"She asked.

"What do you want Big Gay Al for?"Kenny asked curiously.

"I found all his cats. He must want them back."She explained.

XXXX

Kenny and Kyle had given her directions to Big Gay Al's house. When she found him he was in his front yard fretting over his lost cats.

"My poor little kitties! Where could they be?"He cried helplessly.

"Excuse me?" She tapped his arm to get his attention. "Are you looking for six cats with little pink scarfs?"

"The sixth graders have them I know it."Big Gay Al was distressed. "They're total jerks and they're stealing cats all over town!" His face lit up with joy when she gave him back his cats and they were all safe. "My kitties! You found all of them!"He led her inside. "Mr. Slave! She found all my kitties!"

"Hey little cat catcher."He was just as relieved to see the cats back safely. "You should offer a reward."Mr. Slave suggested. "Those sixth graders are a huge problem."

"It's okay I don't ne..."Big Gay Al cut her off and insisted on giving her a reward for returning his cats.

"You're a little hero."Big Gar Al was trying to come up with a way to repay her. "You're also getting a lot of attention in the news vigilante. You should hide your identity."

He was right. The fact that she didn't hide her identity in Sydney was the reason she had moved to South Park in the first place. Because of her actions she and her family were in the witness protection program. "I could use a costume, but I don't know what."

"Since you like helping the cats what about a kitty costume?"Big Gay Al fished some fabric from a draw and immediately started sewing.

While she helped him make the costume she told them about her abilities because she felt she could trust Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave.

"I knew if you were going to be any kind of superhero it'd be a cat."Big Gay Al finished her mask and cat's eyes goggles.

"Try it on."Mr. Slave suggested after the costume was complete.

When she returned from the bathroom she was in costume. She loved it. Not only did the costume fit well it suited her. She disappeared and reappeared and jumped around the house like a cat. She could move freely in her costume and it didn't weigh her down. She loved the pink cat's eyes goggles and the kitty gloves complete with metal claws. "This costume is awesome!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"You really are a cat."Mr. Slave and Big Gay Al were impressed with her skills.

"Now you just need a trademark name."Big Gay Al couldn't think of one. "Too bad Cat Woman is already taken."

"What about Kitty Litter?"She explained her reason for choosing this name. She'd just farted on the sixth graders.

"Ooh!"Big Gay Al exclaimed with excitement. He laughed because the sixth graders deserved it. He started designing a logo for her which was similar to the cat patch she sewed to her shirt. "Take this too kid. You found my kitties, it's the least I can do."

"Thanks."It had taken her a long time, but she finally had an identity as a vigilante.

"If you ever need help you know where to find us." Big Gay Al gave her snap 'n' pop fireworks and pepper spray to use since her costume had pockets.

She was amazed she had such easy access to fireworks and the pepper spray. These things weren't so easy to get back in Australia which had stricter regulations. She smiled to herself as she patrolled the city. People who cheesed or exploited cats for their pee wouldn't know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Dude!" He sighed heavily. Cartman was rambling about another kid playing superhero. Someone else had become another young vigilante and it pissed Cartman off when he realised this person wasn't in the union. He was the only one who cared. Everyone else in The Coon and Friends franchise was sick of hearing about it.

"It's bad enough we've got Callgirl pretending to be a hero and now anyone thinks they can be a fucking superhero. If it weren't for me no one would be playing superheroes because I started this fucking game!" Cartman whined bitterly.

"So?" He sighed with exasperation. Like everyone else he was sick of Cartman's Mitch Conner scheme. What Cartman failed to realise was they weren't as stupid as he thought they were. They could see through his bullshit and he was beginning to think that he should've joined Stan when he left Coon and Friends for The Freedom Pals.

"You might want to stop fucking with Dovahkiin Hughes." Clyde added. "You're pissing him off."

"Goddamnit Fat Ass!" He sighed heavily when he noticed Cartman glaring at Wendy, Bebe and the new girl Katherine Holloway – who'd only just moved to South Park from Australia.

"Will you stop with your stupid Mitch Conner bull shit?" He yelled in Cartman's face. "I know it's you. I know you're fucking with us and trolling the town. Drop out of the mayoral election race!"

"I'm not Mitch Conner. I have no control over Mitch Conner and I can't tell him to stop running for mayor because he won't listen to me Kyle!" Cartman snapped at him.

He screamed in Cartman's face. "That's fucking you! Stop it!" He wondered if Cartman knew he could see Mitch Conner's face painted on his left hand.

Carman ignored him. "This new superhero will join the union. I'll make sure of it."

He screamed in frustration when Cartman walked away from them. Scott Malkinson and Clyde Donovan backed away from him.

"Cartman is up to something and it's not just his Mitch Conner plot to take over the town." Scott said with concern.

"He's right fellas." Butters interjected nervously. "We all know what Cartman is capable of. W-we have to warn the new hero before Cartman finds them."

"Butters is right." Clyde watched other students walking down the hallway and they all wondered who the new vigilante was. "We have to find this hero before he does. They might not know what they're dealing with."

"H-how do w-we f-f-f-find them?" Jimmy asked. "W-we d-d-don't even k-know if they're a b-boy or a g-g-girl."

"Shit!" He sighed with frustration. No one knew who the new hero was. He wasn't even sure if the city officials knew who the hero was. It was doubtful that even the mayor could tell them who they were looking for.

XXXX

"Get out of here posers!" She watched the Goth kids from the roof of the school as they were yelling at some of the local sixth graders.

She sighed with exasperation because she already beat them up rescuing Big Gay Kirby from them.

The sixth graders tormented the Goth kids as they waited to move a bunch of cats they had trapped in pet carriers. Fury filled her when she could hear the cats and their cries for help.

"This is our spot now!" The eldest sixth grader pushed Pete McDaniels – nephew of the Mayor of South Park – over and he landed face first in the snow.

Even though she hadn't met everyone in town she knew all their names. Her cats told her who was who and told her who she should avoid. She wondered how many times she would have to beat these jerks up until they learned their lesson.

"We were here first conformist!" Henrietta Biggle shouted at them.

"Help us move the cats or beat it forthies!" Jasper shouted at Pete and his friends.

"Okay! Okay!" Pete complied after one of the bigger sixth graders punched him in the stomach.

"Took that like a champ forthie!" The sixth grader high fived his friends as Pete and the other Goth kids helped them stuff the cats into the pet carriers.

"What did I tell you the other day?!" She shouted at the sixth graders who looked at her with bewilderment because they didn't recognise her in costume.

"Oh great!" Pete McDaniels grumbled. "Another Freedom Poser."

She didn't know what Pete was talking about. She only cared about the cats. "Release the cats and no one gets hurt!" She demanded angrily.

"No way forthie!" Jasper flicked a booger at her. She ducked to avoid it since it took her half an hour to wash the last one out of her hair. He ordered his friends and the Goth kids to get rid of her.

The Goth kids complied out of frustration. "Go away poser!" Henrietta screamed at her.

"Looks like I have to deal with you freaks too!" She jumped from the roof and landed on her feet. They didn't see it coming. The sixth graders and the Goth kids didn't get the chance to react. She was too quick for them. Within minutes they were reduced to a crumpled heap. Both Goth kids and the sixth graders were bruised and battered. Pete McDaniels and Henrietta Biggle had black eyes after she dealt with them and freed the cats.

"Who are you?" Jasper demanded. He groaned and clutched his stomach after she'd kicked him.

"Y-you." Stand Marsh was standing behind her and he'd seen everything. "You're the new hero people are talking about?"

"What's going on back here?!" PC Principal responded to the commotion he heard behind the school before she could answer Stan's question.

He noticed her and she was preparing to run when she realised PC Principal didn't recognise her. She also didn't want to stick around and end up in detention. "Who are you?" PC Principal demanded an explanation along with her name.

"I'm telling Aunt Mary!" Pete McDaniels shouted.

"My name is Kitty Litter. Don't wear it out." She flipped him off and disappeared before PC Principal could do anything about her.

XXXX

"Guys!" He found his friends in the cafeteria during their lunch break.

"What is it Stan?" Kenny asked curiously. Since the teams split up and they became The Freedom Pals they didn't even associate with anyone in The Coon and Friends franchise during school hours unless they had to for school projects. The Freedom Pals and The Coon and Friends kept their distance from each other as their rivalry continued.

"I know the new hero's name. The one everyone's been talking about in town." He announced to the group.

"How do you know this hero's name Stan?" Token asked incredulously. "No one has seen this hero. We've only heard about them from people who say they have or vague news reports. This vigilante doesn't even have a Coonstagram page or any other social media accounts."

"I saw her behind the school guys." Their jaws dropped when he told them the hero was a girl. "She beat up the sixth graders and the Goth kids _and_ basically told PC Principal to go fuck himself. She didn't seem worried that Pete McDaniels would tell the Mayor on her."

"She didn't actually tell PC Principal to go fuck himself." Tweek twitched nervously. "No one has the guts to do that! That's insane!"

"She said her name was Kitty Litter and told him not to wear it out. She flipped him off. That's basically the same thing." He explained. "She beat up the sixth graders. By herself."

"It'd be great to have another girl on the team if we can convince her to join us before Fat Ass has the chance to recruit her to The Coon and Friends." Callgirl added. She was the only girl in The Freedom Pals and he knew she wanted another girl to join the team.

"Kitty Litter?" Token looked confused. "What kind of name is that?"

"Mysterion? Since you're patrolling downtown South Park tonight you can find this new vigilante before Cartman does. We can't let him recruit her." Timmy told Kenny telepathically.

"We can't let Fat Ass get to her." Kenny agreed to the mission Timmy had given him. "If she's looking to rescue the cats I think I know where I'll find her." 

XXXX

The election campaign was drawing to a close. It was the last mayoral debate before the voters went to the polls. After seeing the overwhelming support for Mitch Conner on Coonstagram she didn't think she had a chance to win this election.

"Mary?" Barbrady was standing behind her. He looked worried. "Are you okay?"

She sighed heavily. She knew in her heart she'd already lost the election to Mitch Conner. She was physically and mentally exhausted. She slid down the wall and buried her face in her knees. "I'm not going to win this election George. I-I don't know who my friends are anymore." A lump the size of a golf ball formed in her throat as hot heavy tear rolled down her cheeks.

"It's the last debate Mary. They haven't even gone to the polls yet. You still have a chance to win." He helped her up when she eventually agreed to go.

She sighed in defeat when she noticed Mitch Conner was already on stage making elaborate promises to stop crime in the city by giving his support to The Coon.

"Oh God!" She couldn't stand to go through with the debate while she was sober. She chugged a bottle of scotch before going on stage to face her opponent.

"Mayor? How do you intend to stamp out crime in the city?" Mitch Conner had already answered this question and now it was her turn. People in the crowd started heckling her before she opened her mouth to reply.

"Get off the stage McDaniels!" A woman in the crowd shouted at her.

She ducked to avoid the rotten tomato the woman threw at her. She was nervous. She tripped over words as she didn't know what to say. She had prepared all her speeches and answers to debate questions before the election began. Her mind went blank and she froze. She didn't remember a thing she'd written down and had to improvise.

"Mayor?" She struggled to reply when everyone was staring at her. "How do you intend to stamp out crime in the city? What are you going to do?"

She cleared her throat. "W-with the support of the... police department and..." She was usually a good speaker, but she squeaked like a mouse and the crowd wasn't interested in anything she had to say. She was horrified and ducked behind the podium when Molotov cocktails started flying.

"Mitch for Mayor! Mitch for Mayor! Mitch for Mayor!" The crowd clamoured in support for Mitch Conner.

"W-what?!" She couldn't believe this was happening. This election had been a disaster since the beginning. She didn't understand how the voters didn't notice the little fat brat hiding behind his podium with his hand up. A malevolent smirk broadened across Eric Cartman's face as he flipped her off.

She couldn't let this injustice continue. She had to stand up for herself. She didn't understand why the people were so blind. This was a new level of stupid she was dealing with from her constituents and she didn't know what to do about it.

When she was sure the coast was clear and the bombardment of Molotov cocktails had ceased she dared to face the angry crowd. When she got up she knew they were calling for her head on a plate.

She didn't care anymore. They were all against her and she'd lost the election any way. Yates and his men had done nothing to help her deal with the crowd. "The fuck's wrong with you people?! How could you be so fucking stupid?! It's a fucking hand puppet for Christ's sake! How can a hand be the Mayor of South Park?!"

"Beat it McDaniels!" A man in the crowd threw an apple at her. It hit her between the eyes. "You're finished in this town!"

"Fuck you, you dumb bitch!" Mitch Conner laughed derisively. "The people have spoken!"  
Barbrady rushed to her side and her husband along with her eldest son rushed her to the safety of her SUV. She collapsed in the backseat and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I hate this fucking town!" She wailed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

She saw red as she patrolled downtown South Park. If she didn't catch people actively cheesing they acted like they were already high. She'd never seen anything this weird in her life. West Sydney – where she came from – had its fair share of crime ranging from shootings to petty criminals. Most criminal activity in Western Sydney – particularly shootings – usually happened because of the bikie gangs that lived in the area. All that was nothing compared what was happening in South Park and she had a feeling that cat pee might have something to do with it.

She overheard a local girl telling her friend that the adults in South Park needed more adult supervision than they did and those girls were in kindergarten.

She leapt from one building to the next and landed on her feet. Her cat-like reflexes kept her feet on the ground. She moved quickly and could squeeze through tight spaces like the cats did.

She stood back when she noticed a cloaked figure on the roof. She thought she knew most people in South Park. Especially the kids. But, she'd never seen this person before and in the shadows it was hard to tell if they were a boy or a girl.

He answered her question when he spoke. "I've been waiting for you. Kitty Litter is it?"

"H-how did you know my name?" He made her nervous. Her cheeks flushed red as she blushed.

"If you want to be a hero never reveal the source of your intel." He told her as he watched over the city.

"I've never seen you before." She stood next to him as they watched people in the street. "Who are you?"

"Mysterion." He noticed a cat rubbing against his leg. There were at least five cats on the roof with them. "These yours?"

"They're strays except for those three." She pointed out three well groomed cats. One black and white, one tabby cat and the other was a fluffy white kitten. The others she had with her were mangy by comparison.

"Do you control them?" He asked curiously as a stray ginger cat came back to her with something in its mouth.

"Give it here." She answered his question when the cat dropped the object in her hand.

"What is it?" She showed him the vial that had a yellow liquid inside. When they opened it they could smell it. "It's cheese alright. That shit can make you really fucking high."

"What?" He backed away from her when he noticed the rage in her face.

"S-so I've heard." He sighed with relief when she was no longer angry.

"Where did you get this?" She was talking to the cat. She followed the ginger cat down the fire escape.

"Wait!" He followed her and struggled to keep up. "Come back!"

XXXX

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed when Kitty Litter's cat brought them to the police station. "We just dealt with these corrupt assholes!"

They looked through the ground floor window. They could see the cops partying. The main office was trashed and there was cocaine covering the desks. They had cases of cheesing vials like the one Kitty's cat brought back. It looked like they hadn't learned their lesson after The Freedom Pals and The Coon and Friends intercepted their cult and put a stop to Sergeant Yates' evil plan. Since this was happening in plain sight he could only assume that Chief Barbrady wasn't at work and neither was Officer McDaniels.

"What do you mean "we?" She asked curiously. She cocked her brow at him.

She surprised him because he noticed blue hair her mask hadn't covered. She reminded him of someone he knew and he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"What?" She asked nervously when she caught him staring at her too long.

"Nothing. I mean, I'm with a group. There are other heroes in town. We aren't the only ones." He quickly changed the subject even though she was more interested in what was going on in the police station.

"What's your group called?" She asked as she watched the cops inside.

"We're called The Freedom Pals. Dr. Timothy is in charge and runs a school for the gifted and talented." He explained. He figured this would be a good time to warn her about Fat Ass. "There's another group of superheroes. We're fighting at the moment and they beat up Dr. Timothy."

"Who's the other group?" She didn't seem interested, but she asked the questions anyway. She just looked in the window and glared at the cops.

"The Coon and Friends. The civil war we have with them isn't necessary because most of those heroes are good people."

"Most?" She looked at him with intense curiosity.

"The Coon." He had to warn her about Fat Ass. He'd already done a lot of damage and butt fucked the town. They were in the process of cleaning up Cartman's mess. "He's the leader of The Coon and Friends."

"I figured that." She interjected. She showed him the cats that were trapped in the station with the cops who'd started cheesing. He saw her hands curl into fists as she saw red.

"Stay here!" She demanded and headed towards the entrance with the intention of storming the police station.

"Wait!" He didn't get the chance to warn her about Cartman like he was supposed to.

"I _said_ stay here!" She snapped at him.

He sighed and did as he was told. She reminded him of Mayor McDaniels since she had the same feisty personality and wasn't one to be trifled with when angry. So he stepped back.

He was impressed when he watched her storm the police station and in the blink of an eye she beat the cops to a pulp. All of them including Sergeant Yates. Not only had she dealt with the police department she did this by herself. He was impressed when Toolshed told her about the sixth graders and the Goth kids, but this was better.

He was hysterical when he watched her drag Sergeant Yates who was twice her size by the suspenders with little effort and angrily ordered them to stop cheesing. His hysteria increased when other officers tried to radio Barbrady and Officer McDaniels for back up and they refused to help. Chief Barbrady cut the radio call short telling them to fuck themselves.

"What the fuck?" He stopped laughing for a moment when Kitty vanished from sight leaving the officers confused. He jumped out of his skin and screamed like a girl when she reappeared beside him.

"What?" She shrugged. Not only had she beaten up the police department she destroyed all their party drugs. Cats fled the building after she rescued them. They had to leave because Kitty set the cocaine and the other drugs they had stashed around the main office on fire and the cops rushed to put out the blaze.

"You have to come to base." He told her. He still hadn't warned her about Cartman.

"O-okay." She followed him as he led the way.

XXXX

"Dr. Timothy?" Mysterion showed her to the base. The house was huge. The people who lived here had money and a lot of it. Their base was impressive and well designed. They had computers to conduct research, a small lab was set up in the corner and they even had a training room. She'd never seen anything like it before.

"Hey!" She clutched her temples when Dr. Timothy read her mind. "Not cool! Warn me before you do that next time! God!"

"Welcome to The Freedom Pals base Kitty Litter." Dr. Timothy told her telepathically.

"W-why did you bring me here?" She asked Mysterion nervously.

"We want to invite you to join us. You'd be a good fit." Mysterion explained after introducing her to Dr. Timothy, Wonder Tweek, Tupperware, Callgirl, Toolshed, Professor Chaos and The Shadow.

She was stunned. She never imagined that the other kids would want to include her. She had no friends back in Blacktown. She was amazed that she was able to make friends so quickly once she moved to South Park. "Y-you want me to join? W-why?"

"You're skills are impressive." Toolshed was impressed. "You beat up the sixth graders and the Goth kids. Not many people have the guts to pick fights with Pete McDaniels because of his Aunt."

"You also just beat up the corrupt police department by yourself." Mysterion added. "You kind of remind me of someone we know."

"Who does she remind you of Mysterion?" Callgirl asked with confusion.

"Mayor McDaniels." She became nervous when they were all staring at her after Mysterion said she reminded him of the Mayor of South Park.

"Y-you do kinda look a little like her dude." Toolshed could see it too.

"Speaking of Mayor McDaniels." Dr. Timothy interjected telepathically. "We need to brief her on these latest findings." He wheeled away from them after he gave them another order. "Take Kitty with you when you go Mysterion."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Holy crap this house is huge!" She exclaimed when Mysterion brought her to the Mayor's manor house.

"The McDaniels and the Blacks are the richest families in town." Mysterion explained. "Since you beat up the Goth kids you might get into trouble from the Mayor."

"Those kids helped move the cats and wouldn't get out of my way when I told them to." She wasn't fazed and she didn't understand why Mysterion's face had turned pale.

"You haven't seen Mayor McDaniels when she's pissed off have you?" Mysterion asked.

"I haven't even seen her before. I only know of her because the cops were bitching about her during the election campaign." Kitty shrugged. "She can't be worse than my parents when they're pissed off."

They scaled the house to get to the top story window. "You're really good at climbing."

"I oughta be I'm a cat remember." She didn't know of any cats that couldn't climb. Her agility was one of her best skills.

"Mayor?" Mysterion tapped on the window. She obviously wasn't expecting anyone because she started swearing as soon as the tapping woke her.

"Who is that?!" Mayor McDaniels demanded angrily.

"Mayor?" Mysterion stood in the window with Kitty beside him.

"Jesus Christ!" She scowled when she saw them. "You scared the shit out of me kids!"

"Sorry." Mysterion was genuinely sorry for scaring her.

Mayor McDaniels looked broken. She was tried and pale. From what she heard about the election The Coon had turned most people in town against her during his bid for mayor. She didn't need Mysterion's warnings to know that she should keep her distance from The Coon.

"Who's your friend?" McDaniels asked curiously.

"This is Kitty Litter. She's new." Mysterion explained.

"What do you kids want?" McDaniels sighed with exasperation. She didn't want to talk to people.

"You're still the Mayor of South Park." Mysterion said to McDaniel's surprise. "Everything about that election was illegal. You have to be eighteen to run for office. Fat Ass is only ten. This whole thing was Cartman's plan to make every day Christmas."  
"He drugged the adults and put cat pee in all the drugs and alcohol." Kitty explained. She had to deal with The Coon sooner or later. Because of him so many cats were violated just because he wanted it to be Christmas day every day. "I'm working to stop cheesing."

"How can you stop cheesing?" McDaniels asked incredulously. "Gerald Broflovski tried putting a ban on cats and it didn't work."

Mysterion held her back because he seemed to know that the news of the cat ban pissed her off. Instead she decided to use this opportunity to show the mayor the prototype she was working on. She made a few collars for the cats in town, but needed more supplies since what she had from the stash Big Gay Al had given her was running low. "I made a prototype that should stop people cheesing from the cats. I don't know if it works."

"What's so funny?" McDaniels asked when Chief Barbrady returned from work.

"Someone got shocked trying to cheese from a cat." He giggled with amusement.

She was surprised. "I guess my prototype works."

"Prototype?" McDaniels was curious. "If you have an idea to stop cheesing kid I want to hear it. I'll try anything to stop those morons getting high on cat pee."

Kitty jumped from the window sill and brought one of her cats into the room. She placed the cat on the bed and her fluffy white kitten sat in the Mayor's lap.

She noticed Mayor McDaniels trying to get a closer look at the collar her kitten wore. "I wouldn't try and take that off if I were you." She warned her that the collar would shock her if she tried to remove it.

"What if you need to take them off?" Barbrady asked.

"I know how to disable the microchips in the collars. I'm the only one that can take the collars off without getting shocked." She explained. She had two more collars with her. She showed them to the Mayor who was actually interested in her invention. The collars were handmade. She put the microchip in the tag. When the collars shocked people it didn't hurt the cats just the morons trying to cheese from them or those trying to take the collars off the cats. She explained her prototype in full detail and even mentioned the Kittyphones she wanted buy and make covers for so she could hand them out to the city officials she trusted. Her main problem with getting this project and her Kittycam security system off the ground was money. She didn't have any and even though McDaniels and even Big Gay Al could afford to help her finance her project she was too embarrassed to ask for funding.

"Peter?!" McDaniels called her nephew.

"What?" He grumbled when he finally emerged from his room.

"Get my check book." She demanded. McDaniels seemed to read her mind and actually wanted to finance her project.

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Just do it!" She snapped at him.

Pete noticed her when he came back with his Aunt's check book. "You? Aunt Mary! She's the one who beat me up!"

"What?" She looked at her for an explanation.

"Your nephew and his friends helped those sixth graders move the cats. I wouldn't have kicked your arse if you didn't get out of my way when I told you to." She didn't care that Pete McDaniels was glaring at her.

"Pete Louis McDaniels!" Mayor McDaniels shouted at her nephew.

"They made us Aunt Mary!" He tried to explain himself. "They were taking over our spot behind the school. It wasn't just her they beat me up too!"

Mayor McDaniels sighed heavily. "You're lucky you're not grounded Peter."

"Whoa!" The dollar amount on the check she was given was more money than she'd ever seen in her life. "I can't take this. It's too much."

"Can you afford the collars for all the cats in town _or_ the phones?" McDaniels asked.

"N-no." She mumbled meekly.

"You're not the only hero in town that gets funding from the Mayor." Mysterion explained. "I do."

She pocketed the check and mumbled a "thank you" before disappearing when her mother called Chief Barbrady looking for her. She'd dropped her symbol design in her haste.

XXXX

"Aw dude!" She was wandering around town with nothing to do. Her parents weren't home and they'd locked her out of the house. She came across a police car as the radio called all available units to the bank for assistance with an armed robbery in progress. She already knew who was behind the robbery. Ever since her family moved to town petty theft and home invasions had increased in South Park. Her parents were responsible for almost all of them. She never understood her mother's ambition to be a famous criminal. Her parents were Bonnie and Clyde wannabes. If she hadn't taken out the Comancheros in Sydney she would be stuck in a rundown getaway car with them while they went from bank to bank across the country.

While she contributed to the increased theft rate in town she never stole anything out of greed like her parents did. They never gave her any pocket money and she never got a full meal at home because her parents ate everything whenever they got the munchies. She resorted to stealing just to get some food when she was hungry. This was counterproductive as she was a superhero in the making.

She smirked and decided this would be a good opportunity to pay her parents back. She changed into costume and disappeared from the street. In a fit of drunken rage her mother had broken her cell phone and the family's shared laptop. Both of which she needed for her Kittycam security system. At least she could replace them with the funding she got from the Mayor.

When she reappeared inside the bank she scared the hell out of Officer McDaniels – the Mayor's eldest son and the Police Department's community officer – who was off duty and unarmed. "What the fuck are you?"

"Shh." She shushed him and told him to keep quite.

She noticed her mother at the counter as he pointed a large shotgun at Laura Tucker's face and demanded she hand over all the money.

"Please!" Laura begged for her life as she hastily stuffed piles of money in a bag Janet had provided. "Please don't hurt me! I have kids!"

"So do I! This is how I provide for my kid. Put the money in the bag!"Janet Holloway demanded without caring about Laura's predicament.

"What the fuck?"Her mother was a liar. She never saw any money they stole. They didn't give her pocket money and she was punished if they caught her taking coins she found stashed around the house.

Officer McDaniels barricaded himself behind the same desk she did. She glared at him when his radio crackled and Sergeant Yates demanded back up at the bank.

"Shit!"He struggled to turn the radio off so it wouldn't draw attention to them or the woman who cowered behind the pot plant next to them.

"Shut that off!"She snapped at him in an angry whisper.

"I-I'm trying!"He fidgeted with the radio and was taken aback by her yelling at him.

"Get your ass out here McDaniels!"Yates shouted at him over the radio.

"I can't!"He hissed at Yates.

"Shut it off!"She was waiting for the right time to strike. It would be just as her parents thought they'd gotten away with their crimes. The radio was pissing her off.

"Wallets in the bag people!"Her father – Dazza Holloway – demanded as he waved his shotgun in people's faces. Her mother was a frail woman with unruly blonde hair that she never brushed. Her father had a grey mullet that used to be light blue like hers. They were typical Aussie Bogans. Since they couldn't get free money from Centrelink anymore they started targeting banks, pubs and even had casinos in their sights. She wanted to stop them now because she knew they were planning a cross country crime spree.

"Stop giving us the silent treatment and get your ass over here McDaniels!"Yates shouted at Officer McDaniels through his radio.

"I can't!"He snapped at his superior with irritation. "I'm in the bank you fucking idiot!"

She sighed. She could tell Officer McDaniels wanted to yell at Yates maybe even punch him. He was angry with the Sergeant and she could hardly blame him for what the police department did to his mother. Despite this she snatched his radio from him and broke it. Before he could protest she pointed out her father who was on the hunt for the source of the ruckus.

"Who called the fucking pigs?!"Dazza shouted at everyone when squad cars pulled up and cops blocked their easy escape.

"I told you to shut that thing off."She hissed at him angrily.

"Okay!"He was taken aback by her feisty attitude. "You don't have to have a bitch fit, geez!"

"Shh!"She made him keep his mouth shut. As soon as her dad was close enough she kicked him in the balls and knocked him on the ground.

Her mother was preoccupied as she demanded money from Laura Tucker so she didn't see her coming. Not that her parents recognised her in costume any way. "Put the money in the bag bitch!"Janet waved the shotgun in Laura's face.

"What the fuck?" Sergeant Yate's, Chief Barbrady and the other cops stormed the bank as soon as she brought her parents down. She'd beaten them both and restrained them together with duct tape. She dragged them and dropped them at Sergeant Yates' feet.

"Who are you?"Chief Barbrady asked nervously.

"Is that a new vigilante? Another Freedom Pal?"A man from the local press had pushed past the cops to get an interview with her. "What's your name kid?"

"Get out of here! Wait until the press conference on this geez!"Barbrady and Foley kicked the reporter out after he photographed her.

She angled her face away from the camera so he was unable to take a decent picture for the papers. "My name is Kitty Litter."She didn't have time to stick around. She had to find somewhere to stay that was able to provide food while her parents were in jail.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"What the fuck?" He was outraged. He sat on the couch watching a news break that interrupted his usual afternoon TV programming. He wasn't just pissed at the news. He was pissed off because the story was about yet another superhero. The same cat girl he'd been hearing about for weeks.

" _A little hero has foiled a robbery at the local bank in South Park this afternoon resulting in the capture and arrest of Janet and Dazza Holloway who police believe are responsible for a string of robberies across town."_ Tom the anchor man began. _"Here with a detailed report is a midget in a bikini."_

" _Thanks Tom. I'm reporting live from the scene of the crime and as you can see behind me the offenders have been apprehended. This couple are believed to have moved here from Australia and are responsible for the increase in robberies, petty theft and home invasions that have taken place in South Park."_ The midget informed the viewers which included Eric Cartman whose face had turned bright red as he seethed with rage.

" _I understand the Holloways were planning a cross country crime spree."_ Tom pressed the midget for more information on the story.

" _Yes Tom. When the police raided their house this afternoon they were found to be in possession of illegal firearms, ski masks and detailed maps of various cities across the country with casinos and banks marked as future targets. This little vigilante is a hero Tom as she has saved a lot of lives today._ "He continued. _"No one knows who this little hero is and the town is left wondering just who is Kitty Litter?"_

"Kitty Litter?!" He clamoured with disgust. It was so unfair. He started the superhero trend. He put together his alter ego as The Coon before anyone else decided they wanted to play along. He gritted his teeth and suppressed an angry scream because no one would take him seriously as a hero. Not the other kids and not the officials. He got no publicity of his exploits and no one called on him to do anything. No one asked who was The Coon? Despite his efforts in advertising for his brand. Other heroes didn't have his talents, but they were getting the spotlight he deserved. He couldn't even get funding for his franchise or get Netflix to consider making his movie. "Who the _fuck_ is Kitty Litter?!"

He sat on the couch brooding with resentment. Like Captain Hindsight she wasn't in the union. As far as he knew she hadn't joined the Freedom Pals and operated alone. He couldn't have it. Somehow he had to convince her to join his franchise. He didn't want her playing superheros, but if she had to she had to join Coon and Friends. A sinister smirk broadened across his flabby face when he thought to do to Kitty Litter what he did to Captain Hindsight. Blackmail her if she refused to join his team and work for him.

XXXX

"This is going to piss Fat Ass off." He told his friends as they waited at the bus stop.

"Are you talking about the new hero Kitty Litter?" Kyle asked. "She was all over the news last night."

"She still hasn't joined Freedom Pals and I didn't get the chance to warn her about Fat Ass." Kenny mumbled through his hood as the bus pulled up.

"Shit!" Kyle grumbled with exasperation. "Fat Ass will either try and recruit her or destroy her if she refuses to join his failing franchise. We have to warn her, but we have no way to contact Kitty Litter and we don't know which girl she is."

"I-it's just as well Kat Holloway doesn't know her." Butters mumbled nervously. "T-those bank robbers are her parents."

"Kat hasn't been at school in three days." He wondered if anyone else had noticed her absence. "Child services are looking for her."

"Come on guys." Kenny stopped Dovahkiin in his tracks after they got off the bus. "We have to find Kat Holloway before child services do."

XXXX

She hadn't been to school in a few days. She wanted to go. She wanted to be with her friends. She didn't dare go near the school building because the Principals would report her to child services. She didn't want to go into foster care. She had no regrets in taking her parents out and sending them to jail. She'd do it again if she had to. It felt good to stand up to them. The only problem was she was unsupervised and child services were looking for her. She heard talk of foster care and refused to go. She didn't want to leave South Park. There was still too much work to do. When she wasn't on patrol she wandered the city looking for food. She'd already spent the mayor's funding and it went into a summer version of her costume, craft supplies for the collars and her phone cases, the phones she needed to give to officials so they could contact her and the data plans for those phones. She bought herself a new smart phone and connected the Kitty phones to her number and kept a separate phone for activities that didn't involve superhero work. She also spent the money on food for her three cats. By the time she finished her shopping spree she didn't have a whole lot left. The police seized the money her parents stole from the bank and she couldn't even find coins under the couch cushions. There was no food in the house. She owed the mayor big time and she had no idea how she was going to pay McDaniels back for her generosity.

She sighed and sneaked into a convenience store. She hadn't eaten since her parents were arrested and didn't even have enough money left for a cup of coffee. She didn't like stealing, but she only resorted to such drastic measures because her parents were slack and were too focused on themselves to take care of her properly.

She rummaged through the snacks picking out anything that could fit in her pocket. She panicked when she saw him at the register. Mr. Adams from child services and his stepson Mike Makowski who was the leader of the local vampire kids. Fortunately she had the ability to teleport and did so before he had the chance to notice her. She was disappointed to have dropped the only candy bar she could get in her haste. She sighed. She only wanted food. Even though South Park was broken she wanted to stay. The cats needed her help and once she helped the cats she could help the people. Sending her away wouldn't help anyone. She would have to remain under the radar while her parents were in jail for the next four months.

XXXX

"We have a lead on a new crime syndicate in town that wants to harvest cat pee to create more crime in the city." Tupperware announced as he brought security footage of gang members stealing cats from the alley way up on the big screen.

"That's a good way to piss Kitty Litter off." Mysterion remembered her reaction and attitude towards people who cheesed from cats. "She's extremely protective of those cats."

"I checked the chamber of commerce. I've been monitoring the sixth graders. It has nothing to do with Fat Ass or Mitch Conner." Callgirl scrolled through various social media platforms to find more information.

"Mitch Conner is Fat Ass. Why do people get the two confused?" Human Kite groaned with frustration.

"I wasn't confusing them Kite, it's just that Fat Ass uses Mitch Conner so he won't get into trouble for anything he does." Callgirl explained.

"We need Kitty Litter on the team." Wonder Tweek twitched nervously. "She always seems to know more about these things than we do."

"That's because she controls the cats in town. It's where she gets her Intel from." Mysterion told the group.

"We can't let Fat Ass get to Kitty Litter." Captain Diabetes said urgently. "If he finds out her Intel source and she joins his franchise he'll have the leads on criminal activity in town before we do."

"We still need to find her before Cartman does." The Shadow said with concern. "She doesn't know him like we do."

"Shit!" Human Kite sighed with exasperation. "Is there any way to contact her at all?"

"We still need to find Kat Holloway." Dr. Timothy interjected telepathically.

"Shit!" He felt like an asshole because they were supposed to be looking for her. "I almost forgot about her."

"S-she's hiding f-f-from child s-s-s-services." Fast Pass added.

"I don't blame her. She doesn't want to go to foster care. It sucks ass." Mysterion added after telling them about his own experiences in the foster care system.

"How do we even find Kat Holloway or Kitty Litter?" Super Craig asked. "They won't make it easy because they don't want to be found."

Dr. Timothy gave them a mission. "Find Kat Holloway. We'll offer her protection while her parents are in jail and locate Kitty Litter. She must know about the dangers of becoming involved with The Coon and Friends franchise."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Did you find the girl yet?" She asked when her husband came home from work.

He sighed. They'd searched all over town for Katherine Holloway and still couldn't find her. "I can't find that kid Mary. I don't think she wants to go to foster care and I don't blame her."

"Bring her here when you find her." She suggested to his surprise. "We'll look after her for now."

"Mary?" He was surprised, but at the same time he knew his wife would want to help the kid. She often gave the McCormick kids money whenever she saw them and she even provided funding for The Freedom Pals and Kitty Litter.

"No child should live like that George. What the fuck is wrong with her parents?" She sighed and put the newspaper she was reading away. Kitty Litter's latest exploits took the focus away from her embarrassing election loss to Mitch Conner. She seemed brighter, but his wife still wasn't ready to leave the house yet as the news of her election hadn't completely died down. "Tell Mr. Adams that we'll look after her until those no good parents are released from jail."

"I'll set up Annie's old room for her." He assured her. His wife looked tired. She nodded as their eldest daughter had married, had children and moved to Moore, Oklahoma. They used her old room for guests.

"Please find her soon George. There's a snow storm coming." She said with concern as they both knew the kid wouldn't go home with child services looking for her.

He made the phone call and informed Mr. Adams that she would have somewhere to stay in South Park so she didn't have to go to foster care. He waited for his wife to go back to sleep before going out again to find Katherine Holloway.

XXXX

He was determined to find out who she was. He stalked social media accounts on Instagram, Coonstagram, Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter and any other social media platforms he could think of to find her. He even checked dead social media platforms like MySpace. Nothing. Radio silence. Kitty Litter didn't have any social media accounts under her superhero pseudonym. He checked the Freedom Pals social media accounts to see if she'd joined them because they had bios for every hero who was a member online. Nothing. As far as he knew Kitty Litter still worked alone. She might as well be a phantom because no one had really seen more than just a glimpse of her. The media didn't know if she were a cat or a coon because she angled her face away from the cameras. The photo on the front page of the last week's newspaper was the only known image of Kitty Litter. Media cartoonists depicted her image as a silhouette and he instantly thought coon. She copied him and now she was getting the publicity and recognition that rightfully belonged to him. His blood boiled.

He tried to calm his nerves and watch TV. _Terrance and Phillip_ always made him feel better because the show made him laugh. His face turned bright red with rage when yet another news report detailed Kitty Litter's latest exploits. Cameras captured her shadow slinking across town. She intercepted two muggers and saved a woman from a savage beating. In doing so she used claws and shredded the perpetrators faces. He was in his costume and looked at his own metal claws. Shredding people with them was _his_ signature move. He dug his metal claws into the palms of his hands and screamed with rage.

"MOM!" His brand was crumbling and now someone was copying him. Destroying everything he spent years building. All that branding. The Coonicon conventions he set up that no one came to, the advertising and his social media portfolios. All of it was for nothing thanks to this bitch. "MOM!"

"What's the matter hon?" Liane asked with concern when she finally emerged from the kitchen.

"Some loser is going around town pretending to be The Coon. Now every asshole thinks they can be a fucking superhero!"

"Calm down Eric, it'll be okay." Her insistence that he calm down only pissed him off further.

"But, _I'm_ the fucking Coon! I'm the hero! This isn't fucking _DC Comics_ with _Batman_ and _Batgirl_! There's not going to be a fucking Coongirl or a Kitty Litter or The Fucking Freedom Pals. There are no news reports on me or anything I do. No one came to Coonicon18 just like they never came to the other Coonicon conventions. I don't get fucking awards for bravery or funding from that stupid bitch mayor!" His ranting only ceased for a moment when his mom was sick of hearing it.

"Tsst!" Liane brought him to his knees. From time to time she did deploy Caesar Millan's tactics to calm him down and discipline him when his anger raged out of control.

"What the fuck?" He wanted her to hear him out. He just looked at her with a dumbfounded expression on his flabby face.

"Tsst!" Liane was persistent. No matter what he tried he couldn't regain control of the situation.

"Fucking bitch!" He screamed with frustration. Losing control made him feel uncomfortable. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Tsst!" As soon as his rage subsided his mother ordered him to his room. He was grounded for the next few days.

He sat in his room brooding with resentment. Naturally he blamed Kitty Litter for his predicament. "Fucking bitch copied my costume design and my fucking brand. I'm going to get that Kitty Litter bitch if it's the last thing I do!"

XXXX

She still hadn't found all the cats in town. They all needed the new collars she designed. Each collar had built in microchips in the tag that was designed to shock people who tried to cheese from the cats or take the collars off. After months of testing her prototype she found a way to shock people without harming the cats that wore her collars.

She wondered where the cats had gone, since The Freedom Pals had liberated captive cats after Mitch Conner's – Eric Cartman's – scheme to drug the adults was exposed to the town. Crime gangs were still active and a new one was making waves. She needed more information on them and her cats told her to seek out Classi. She was the woman who helped The Freedom Pals locate a cat called Scrambles and expose a larger crime syndicate in the process.

"Watch where you're going homie!"She was patrolling downtown South Park looking for Classi when she crashed into one of the local working girls.

It had to be her. The woman she crashed into was African American, slim build, she had brown eyes, brown curly hair which she wore tied back. She also wore a lot of gold jewellery and make-up, a denim mini skirt and a leopard print crop top paired with lace up sandals.

"S-sorry."She mumbled an apology as the woman glowered at her.

"What's with all these cats?"She asked when she noticed a fluffy white kitten rubbing up her leg.

This was Classi. Her cats sat in front of the woman and looked at her. "Are you Classi?"

"Who's asking?"Classi didn't seem to know what to do when her cats surrounded her. The three she owned and the stray cats she controlled. "What you wearing?"

She looked at her costume. She was dressed in her summer costume and wished she'd put on her winter one which had sleeves. It was just starting to snow outside and since she was Australian she wasn't used to cold weather like this. She wasn't looking forward to sleeping in the alley as the weather patterns she monitored predicted a snow storm later that night. She couldn't go home because child services were still looking for her. "My costume."

"I know you."Classi recognised her. "Ain't you Kitty Litter? The little cat girl I saw on the TV?"

"Yes."She called her cats back when she noticed Classi was uncomfortable with the amount of strays that surrounded them on the street corner.

"These cats be acting all weird and shit!"Classi backed away slowly. "What do you want?"

"Sorry." She asked her cats to spread out and keep an eye out for anyone coming and going. Only the three she owned stayed with them.

"You control these cats? You tiny cops are fucking crazy!"Classi instantly became nervous.

"I'm not going to tell the police or anything. I just want to ask some questions. You seem to know about the cats in town and where they go."She managed to calm Classi down.

"This ain't all of them?"Classi asked curiously.

"No, these are the ones with the special collars. I need to find the other cats so no one can cheese from them anymore."She explained.

Classi seemed relieved when she assured her she wasn't going to bring her into the police. "Don't go trusting Sergeant Yates. That mother fucker's so corrupt the Mayor and the Police Chief don't even trust him anymore."

"I beat up the police department." She shrugged and Classi found it amusing. She felt that she could trust Classi. She never told anyone her true identity, but her cats assured her it would be alright if she did. "C-can I tell you something?"

"What's the matter with you little hero?" Classi seemed concerned. She also recognised her when she finally confessed and told her who she really was. "Shit! The police is looking for your ass everywhere homegirl. But, I gotta thank your ass for stopping those Australian assholes. That fucking blonde bitch mugged me and stole my mother fucking money! I don't think that ho saw you coming. She was down on her ass and I got my purse back."

"You won't tell anyone will you?" She had to make sure. No one – least of all her parents – should know who she really was unless they could keep the information to themselves.

"Everyone in this town has secrets hero." Classi assured her she could be trusted. "I'm not so sure about them cats though. There is a new gang operating in town. That's about all I know." Classi handed her a burner phone. "You ever need help just call on Classi, with an I and a little dick hanging off the C that bends around and fucks the L out of the ASS."

She traded her one of the Kittyphones with her trademark covers. "I don't use social media for my superhero work. It's the easiest way."

"Where you sleeping homie?" Classi asked when she noticed she looked as though she'd been sleeping rough for more than a few days.

"T-the alley." She mumbled to the floor with embarrassment.

"You ain't sleepin' in no alley with a snow storm coming in. I got a Classi apartment. You can hole up with me. Bring them cats, just don't let em' scratch the furniture." Classi insisted despite her assurances that she could take care of herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"No sign of Katherine Holloway or Kitty Litter." The Freedom Pals hadn't heard anything other than vague details on the news about Katherine or Kitty Litter.

"W-we have to find her s-soon." Fast Pass said with concern. "T-there's a s-s-snow storm c-c-c-coming tonight."

"He's right. She can't sleep outside in this weather." Mysterion agreed. His own house was too cold this time of year. His family shack had no heating and they only had old blankets that were dirty, torn and too thin to provide adequate warmth. He couldn't imagine sleeping outside on a night like this.

"Any way to contact Kitty Litter online?" Captain Diabetes asked Callgirl.

"She doesn't have any social media at all. Not even a MySpace or a Google Class account." Callgirl shook her head. She'd been trying to track Kitty Litter for days through social media platforms with no result. "Kat hasn't been very active on Facebook lately either and she's always on her phone."

"She's on her phone more often than The Shadow." Toolshed noticed The Shadow wasn't listening and was scrolling through his phone during the meeting.

"What?" He looked up when he heard his name. "I wasn't listening."

"Any posts from Kat Holloway?" Toolshed asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "She doesn't want child services to find her. I've tried messaging her saying she could stay at my place, but she won't reply."

"If we could track down Kitty Litter she could help us find Kat." Dr. Timothy told them telepathically.

"We need to earn Kitty Litter's trust." Mysterion remembered something from the day he took her to meet Mayor McDaniels. "She said she wanted to buy cell phones to use for her superhero work. Instead of using social media like we do she wanted to give those to the few officials she trusts. I think that's what she'd be using those phones for."

"That's smart." Super Craig noted. "Without using social media or building a franchise plan like us people won't be able to find out who she is out of costume so easily."

"You mean someone has to earn one of those phones so we can contact her?" Professor Chaos asked nervously.

"Kitty Litter is practically a cat." Human Kite noted this as he'd seen the silhouette cartoons of her in the newspapers. "Classi helped us find Scrambles and the other missing cats when we were trying to stop Cartman's crime syndicate. She might know where Kitty Litter is."

XXXX

Captain Diabetes led the way. The Captain and The Shadow were the first heroes of the group to gain Classi's trust so the other Freedom Pals followed them to her apartment.

"Sup little homies?" Classi answered the door just as it was starting to snow heavily outside. The Shadow handed Classi a paper bag containing her medication on the way inside. They were surprised to see Kitty Litter on the couch with her cats. A black and white cat and a tabby cat sat beside her and a fluffy white kitten was asleep in her lap.

"You little heroes got my medication." Classi sat down next to Kitty Litter and lit up. "If I don't have my medication I lose my mother fucking mind. You know what I'm saying?"

"We were going to ask for your help to find Kitty Litter, but she's right here." Captain Diabetes approached the couch and only backed away when the cats eyed him with suspicion.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked as soon as she calmed her cats down.

"We were looking for you." He explained.

"I figured that." She didn't move from her spot on Classi's leopard print couch. She just watched them curiously as she drank a glass of milk Classi had given her.

"How do you know?" Professor Chaos asked nervously.

"I won't reveal my source." The silence was awkward for several minutes. No one knew what to say next. "What do you guys want?"

"We need you to help us. I also need to warn you. I didn't get the chance to last time I saw you." He explained.

"Warn me?" She didn't seem to understand why she needed to be warned. "About what?"

"About Fat Ass. The Coon." Human Kite explained.

"What has that fat prick done now?" She seemed exasperated as soon as his name was mentioned.

"Y-you pissed him off and now he wants revenge." Professor Chaos explained apprehensively.

"He's pissed at you because you apparently copied his costume design and you're taking his publicity. Stealing his thunder." The Shadow continued.

"Oh hell no!" Classi became protective of Kitty Litter. "I will bust his fucking ass if he tries anything. You watch your back homegirl."

Kitty Litter put her empty glass on the coffee table and checked her laptop as soon as one of her cats Kittycam collars alerted her attention to the police station. She grumbled and changed into her winter costume before she disappeared to deal with the situation.

"How the fuck did she do that?" Classi was dumbfounded and even looked out the window to see if there was any sign of her. Kitty's cats stayed put as Classi followed The Freedom Pals. "Don't you cats go scratching my furniture."

"Come on guys." Captain Diabetes led the way as they followed Kitty Litter and Classi to the police station.

XXXX

"What is this?" She asked herself as she remained hidden at first and watched them intently.

"Light it up!" Mayor McDaniels demanded. As soon as Sergeant Yates switched it on she could see her Kitty symbol in the sky. Just like Batman she had her own Kitty signal. She noticed there were a few people attending the reveal. Along with Mayor McDaniels and her aides Bob Johnson and Freddie Janson were Officer Barbrady, the mayor's son Officer McDaniels and his wife Keisha, Sergeant Yates – who Classi warned her not to trust – Foley, Mitch, Murphy, Keisha's brother Officer Knowles – the only African American officer in the South Park Police Department – Peterson, Denny and Leah Hughes – who she'd met before as they were her friend Dovahkiin's parents and other members of the South Park council who Mayor McDaniels kept well away from. Not that she could blame her after they turned against her during the election campaign against Mitch Conner.

"What is all this?" She dared to step out of the shadows. They noticed her quickly.

Sergeant Yates was leaning against the light when he finally spoke. "Pretty neat huh, kid?"

"Where did you guys get my symbol?" She asked nervously as she was always careful and made sure that any image the media captured of her was blurry and didn't capture her face or the symbol on her shirt. While she wanted to help people and the cats she wanted anonymity because her parents could never find out.

Mayor McDaniels gave her drawing back to her. "You dropped this at my house kid."

"I've been looking for this." She wondered what had happened to it. She was also impressed that South Park officials were taking her seriously as a superhero to give her a Kitty signal. Not that she did any of this for attention and glory. She just wanted to help the cats. Once she helped the cats she could help the people.

"What's the matter kid?" McDaniels asked when she became nervous.

She was weary of the police department because they were still looking for her. Even Mr. Adams from child services was among the crowd that gathered on the roof of the police station as snow fell and the winds started to pick up. Amazingly they didn't seem to recognise her despite blue hair that peaked out from her mask and her thick Australian accent. She started to relax around them. "I'm just cold. Why did you give me a signal?" She asked curiously as there were other heroes in town.

"I had this commissioned after you dropped that drawing in my room." Mayor McDaniels explained. "You little vigilantes are a beacon of hope in this community."

"This is awesome!" She was excited about it. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like the attention her work was getting in the media. "Remind me to thank Big Gay Al."  
"Why?" Chief Barbrady asked curiously.

"He helped me design that symbol and make my summer and winter costumes." She shivered as the cold wind blew through her shirt. "I should've given it longer sleeves and made it warmer."

"Whoa dude!" She looked around and noticed that Classi and The Freedom Pals had followed her to the police station. Toolshed was impressed with the signal.

"Damn homegirl!" Classi hi-fived her after checking out the signal. "You got your own Bat signal.

"It's the Kittysignal." She smiled triumphantly. She didn't think she'd achieve this much when she started her superhero work or garner any attention from it. She kind of liked it. Her parents at home rarely noticed her accept to yell at her when she got in their way and in her hometown of Blacktown, Sydney she had no friends. This was the reason she hid from Mr. Adams and child services. She wanted to stay in town and help the people of South Park.

"Dude!" Mysterion started laughing hysterically and she wondered what was so funny. She liked the way he laughed and she couldn't work it out, but there was something about him she liked.

"What's so funny?" No one had said or done anything comical so she didn't understand why he was laughing.

"T-this is going to piss The Coon off." He said between fits of hysterical laughter.

Human Kite started laughing hysterically along with Mysterion who could hardly stand he was laughing so hard. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees the Kittysignal." The Freedom Pals roared with hysterical laughter.

"What's his fucking problem any way?" She asked after their hysteria died down.

"He's the one who put the cat pee in the drugs and alcohol in town and turned everyone against Mayor McDaniels so he could be mayor and make every day Christmas." Mysterion explained when he finally stopped giggling.

Her blood boiled. People backed away from her has she seethed with rage. So many cats were violated because of one self-centred arsehole. The whole thing boiled down to greed and now The Coon was throwing a tantrum because she took his thunder away and because The Freedom Pals foiled his plans so he couldn't get his own way. She had to protect the cats. Protect the cats first and then the people. If she could stamp out cheesing she would be able to protect the people from the crime gangs that still operated in South Park and each other.

"I stand corrected." Mysterion noticed her rage as her arms stiffened at her sides and her fists clenched. "It's Cartman that needs to watch his ass."

"I'd pay good money to watch this fight." Captain Diabetes backed away from her even though her rage was directed at Cartman.

"Who are his Coon friends?" She demanded. She needed to deal with them as well as The Coon as they likely helped him with his plans to use the cats in his caper to over throw the mayor of South Park.

"We're not Coon and Friends anymore." Human Kite explained nervously. "W-we used to be, but then we merged with The Freedom Pals and he's all pissed at us for it."

"He used the cat pee to create more crime in the city to prove he had a better franchise when the Coon would stamp it out." Professor Chaos added. He didn't even look at her when he spoke and talked to the floor because was so nervous.

"Not that he did any work in fighting crime." Super Craig added with exasperation. "He took credit for everyone else's efforts. He's the only one in the whole group without any super powers. I think that's why he's jealous."

"He also said that everyone had to have a kryptonite and he was the only one who didn't have one in the whole group." Captain Diabetes continued. "We all have a Kryptonite even Fat Ass. He just won't admit his."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Everyone – even Classi – backed away from her during her sudden outburst as her cheeks flushed red with rage. "That prick violated the cats just so he could pretend to be a hero and butt fuck the town?!"

"That's basically it yeah." The Shadow confirmed this was Cartman's intention.

"When I get my kitty claws on that fat piece of shit I'm going to fucking shred him!"

"Dayum!" Classi hid behind Chief Barbrady even though it wasn't necessary. "Remind me never to piss you off homegirl."

"If you want to hit that little fat turd I'm not stopping you." McDaniels clearly didn't care what Kitty or The Freedom Pals did to The Coon.

"I-I guess we didn't need to warn her after all." Professor Chaos hid behind Mysterion. "She's scary."

"I still need to protect you Kitty." Mysterion seemed adamant she needed assistance when dealing with The Coon. "Fat Ass cheats and doesn't fight fairly. You don't know what he's capable of like we do."

She wasn't impressed, but it looked like The Freedom Pals had offered their services to be her body guards against The Coon. "Fine. But, I still haven't decided if I want to join your group or not."

She handed Mysterion one of her Kittyphones. "You want me to keep this?"

"Don't give it to anyone else." She started shivering and the adults went inside as the wind and snow blew through their clothes. "Can I go somewhere warm now?"

She spent the night at Classi's apartment. It was nice to have somewhere warm to sleep as her cats slept beside her. She hated winter in Australia, but that was nothing compared to Colorado as the storm hit just as she and Classi returned to the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Mysterion?!" She giggled when he frantically looked around to see who was calling him. She laughed harder when he realised he didn't have his costume on and started panicking.

"Who said that?" He walked around in circles looking for the source of her voice.

She giggled again as she perched high up in a nearby tree. "I'm up here."

"Ow!" She threw a pine cone at him to get his attention. He looked up when it hit him in the head.

"How the fuck did you know?" He looked up to see her in costume. She didn't come down from her tree.

"Someone told me never to reveal the source of my Intel." She giggled when he looked at her with bewilderment. "I know who all The Freedom Pals are when they're not in costume."

He was stunned. "Okay, then who's Tupperware?" He asked.

"Token Black. The location of Dr. Timothy's School for the Gifted and Talented gave him away." When she listed the real names of each of The Freedom Pals including Callgirl he was stunned.

"Can I guess who you really are since you've figured us out?" He had a hunch and hoped he was right.

"Okay." She warned him not to tell anyone especially not her parents if he guessed correctly.

"Katherine Holloway." He tried not to giggle when her jaw dropped.

She jumped down from her tree and started to panic. "How did you figure me out?"

"You're Australian accent gives you away. You might want to disguise your voice like I do." Kenny suggested. "You're also the only kid in our age group with blue hair. No one can guess Kitty Litter is any of the Mayor's younger children because they're not even in kindergarten yet."

"Shit!" She frantically tried to stuff the strands of blue hair under her mask so no one could see it. Fortunately she wore the cat's eye goggles so no one could notice her blue eyebrows.

"Officer McDaniels figured you out at the bank because of your blue hair and you remind people of Mayor McDaniels when you're pissed off." Kenny explained.

"Oh." She remained silent for several minutes as the conversation became awkward. She didn't know how to act around Kenny and her cheeks flushed red as she blushed.

"Would you consider joining The Freedom Pals?" He asked as the awkward silence dragged on.

"I still don't know. I usually work by myself." She decided she could trust him enough to give him one of her phones. It had a red sequinned cover with her trademark logo on it.

"Y-you're giving me one of these?" He was surprised. He knew about this project because he was with her when she got the funding from the Mayor for it.

"In case you need my help." She still wasn't certain if she wanted to join The Freedom Pals and become a permanent member of their group. "I need to work with your group first before I make up my mind."

"That's fair." He thought it was reasonable. She was only new in town and from what he heard about her parents and how they treated her he wasn't surprised she didn't trust many people right away. "You don't really know us."

"Kenny?" She noticed he looked scared. Something was bothering him. "What's wrong?'

"I'm glad you figured me out." He explained his situation. "The vamp kids kidnapped my sister. They've taken her to Casa Bonita. I can't let them turn her into a lame ass vamp douche. Can you help me get her back? I can't do this by myself."

"Okay, but I have to find money first. I don't have any." She didn't know how she was going to pay for a bus ticket.

"Meet me at Casa Bonita. Get the DLC bus it'll take you right there." He was stunned when she disappeared. "Teleporting. That's pretty cool." He mumbled to himself as he prepared for the fight ahead.

XXXX

She stole the tips from the Raisins girls. They didn't even notice her behind the bar. She only knew where they kept their tips because she was a former Raisin's girl. She hated the job and quit shortly after her induction training. She often clashed with Lexus who treated her like she was scum and insinuated that she wasn't pretty or popular enough to work at Raisins. They beat each other up the day she left. It was a scrag fight watched by almost all the local boys in town. There was a lot of screaming, hair pulling and bitch slapping as the two girls exchanged blows during their heated argument. She could've asked the Mayor for extra funding after she ran out of money, but naturally she was too embarrassed to ask for help with her situation.

As soon as she had enough money she caught the bus to Casa Bonita. She was stunned when she saw the Mexican restaurant. She'd never seen anything like it. Mexican restaurants like this didn't exist in Australia. She wished she had a normal family. The kind that had parents with real jobs and loved their children. She wished she had the kind of family that would take her out to family dinners at places like Casa Bonita.

"You made it!" Mysterion seemed happy to see her as he jumped from the balcony on the second story of the restaurant.

"How do we get in?" She noticed the long line of people. They needed a meal ticket to get inside the restaurant. She'd only gathered enough money for the bus ticket.

"Shit!" Mysterion checked his pockets. "I've got nothing."

"I've got an idea." She grabbed his hand and teleported them into the restaurant. The restaurant's host didn't notice them sneaking in without a meal ticket.

"Let's do this before they catch us in here without a ticket." Mysterion urged her forward. He looked everywhere for any sign of his little sister.

"We're crashing some kid's party right?" She asked as Mysterion dragged her around the restaurant looking for Karen. "They're definitely lame arse vamp kids right?"

"Yeah." Mysterion panicked as he couldn't find his little sister. "They're going to complete Karen's transformation tonight. If she becomes one of them I'll never forgive myself."

Even though Mysterion panicked she couldn't disguise her amazement. This place looked fun and it looked like a great place to have a birthday party. She didn't care if she crashed the vamp kid's party because she knew she didn't like them when she first saw them at school. They sucked because they were trying too hard to be so lame.

She was hungry and the smell of Mexican food made her stomach growl loudly. She wanted to dive from the cliff; she wanted to explore Black Bart's Cave. She wanted to deal with the vamp kids and then spend the rest of the day enjoying this amazing place.

"Wait?" Mysterion realised something. "You don't know the dark forces you're dealing with here. It's obvious that you actually have super powers, but it won't be enough to take these freaks out."

"What the hell just happened?" After Mysterion touched her hand she could feel the darkness flowing through her. She didn't know what to do as it almost engulfed her. She felt powerful – more so than before – she liked it, but she was also afraid of it as this power could take her to a dark place if she couldn't keep it under control.

"I've just transferred some of my own powers to you. These powers might seem scary, but it's just what you need to help me deal with these freaks." Mysterion talked her through the new abilities and helped her gain some control over them.

"He gave you the Nether Born class too?" She recognised him from class. Dovahkiin Hughes had also come to assist them in getting Karen back from the vamp kids. He spoke with a thick Michigan accent as she learned he was originally from Saginaw. His accent also gave him away even though he was in costume and Mysterion referred to him as The Shadow. When he wasn't in costume he dressed all in black, was friends with the Goth kids, and had long messy brown hair and glasses.

"I need all the help I can get with this." Mysterion explained. "The Shadow is also Dragonborn."

"Okay." She shrugged and they continued to the VIP room where the vamp kids were celebrating Mike "Vampir" Makowski's birthday.

"Oh God!" Mysterion cried in disbelief. He noticed Karen at the far end of the table. She had dyed her hair black with purple highlights. She wore a black shirt paired with dark pink pants and gloves along with the vampire kid's style of make-up and accessories. Mysterion became distressed. "Look at her. Her hair and her clothes. I don't recognise her anymore."

Vampir got up to deliver a speech that was just as lame as he was. "Tonight we gather here in this hour of darkness to celebrate my birthday. We drink from the blood of the virgin." The raised their glasses to toast. "Strawberry Daiquiri!"

"I want one." Karen didn't have any food or drink in front of her other than water.

"It's the uninvited!" The vamp kids hissed at them when they approached the table. She and The Shadow – another Freedom Pal – flanked Mysterion.

"Guardian angel?" Karen was surprised to see Mysterion at her friend's birthday party. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't let you become one of these freaks Karen. Vamp kids are fucking lame!" Mysterion begged her to listen to reason.

"They're my new friends. They're nice to me. There's nothing lame about them." Karen tried to reassure him.

"Oh my God!" Mysterion panicked. He grabbed her costume and tried not to cry. It was awkward to say the least. "She's completely under their spell. She doesn't know how fucking lame they are."

"Go my children!" Vampir got up and made his way around the table. The other vamp kids flanked him. "Vanquish the uninvited!"

"Oh would you look at that." She was petrified when she saw him. She hoped he didn't recognise her even though she was in costume. "Isn't this a great party Mike? We're all having fun here."

"Shit!" She panicked as the cops and child services were still looking for her. "It's that guy from child services!"

They were surrounded by the vamp kids and one African American gangster who was just as obsessed with the vampire lifestyle as these kids were.

The vamp kids circled them. "Dude! This is so fucking lame!" Mysterion cried with disgust.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Time out! Time out!" One of the vamp kids – a girl with silver hair – shouted after Mysterion tried to punch Vampir in an attempt to get him to leave his little sister alone.

She spotted Henrietta Biggle at the far end of the restaurant eating dinner with her family. Not only were the vampire kids lame they were stupid. They couldn't tell the difference between their own kind and the Goth kids.

"What?" She wanted to get this over with. Her stomach growled and all she wanted to do was eat. "Are you gonna puss out just because I hit you with a soul slasher attack." She felt like the grim reaper with the new power that was surging through her. She wondered what impact this would have on the powers she already had.

"Why isn't that vamp girl helping us fight these uninvited douche bags?" She demanded.

"Oh my God!" Henrietta sighed with exasperation. "For the last time I'm not a fucking vamp kid!"

"You're not a vamp kid." Mysterion even noticed the difference. "Then we have a common enemy. You can help us."

"You should fight with us." Vampir tried futilely to recruit Henrietta to his side.

"I'm not a lame ass vamp douche I'm fucking Goth!" Henrietta snapped at him with frustration. She stood next to one of the vamp girls to prove her point. "Notice the difference."

"What difference?" She knew there was a difference, but she wanted to see how she would work with Henrietta since they were going to spend this fight antagonising each other.

"I'm smoking a cigarette." Henrietta scowled at her. She honestly didn't care if they were never friends. If Henrietta and the Goth kids didn't want her to kick their asses they should've thought of that before helping the sixth graders move the cats.

"Goth kids aren't lame like these assholes." The Shadow added in Henrietta's defence.

"Hey!" He called out to them. "You guys."

It was him. The one everyone had been warning her about. Eric Cartman. Only he was in his costume and expected people to refer to him as The Coon. He remained behind the fake jail cell waiting for someone to take his souvenir photo.

"You?!" Needless to say Mysterion was pissed when he saw him. She didn't blame him as she didn't like the vibe she got from him. She could tell just by looking at The Coon that he was a sociopath. "You almost destroyed the town you fat piece of shit!" Mysterion grabbed him by his shirt through the bars of the fake jail cell and shook him. It was obvious that Mysterion wanted to hurt him.

She pulled him away from Fat Ass and ignored his protests as she did so. "This isn't going to help your sister. Those vamp kids have her under their spell. You don't want her to be lame like them do you?"

He sighed with exasperation and punched Cartman in the stomach. "When I get my sister back you watch your back Fat Ass!"

"I'm here for the same reason as you Mysterion." The Coon squeezed his flabby body through the bars of the fake cell. "I'm here to eliminate the vampire threat."

"You're here to take credit for everything we do so you can get your failed franchise off the ground!" Mysterion shouted in his face. "I know you're still trying to get someone to make a Coon movie!"

"STOP!" She cried. She wanted them to stop fighting. "This isn't going to help Karen."

"She's right." The Coon didn't notice that she rolled her eyes in disgust. She hated him. She hated everything about him. "We need to put our petty little differences aside and work together to beat this threat."

"We may as well let this poser help us. We're seriously outnumbered." Henrietta reminded them. "Besides, I'll send his soul to hell while he's still alive if he fucks this up or takes credit for our work."

"What are you a witch or something?" She asked. She sensed dark magic within Henrietta Biggle.

"Try Satanist." Henrietta took a drag from her cigarette and led the way. "Let's go posers!"

They all followed her in their pursuit of the vamp kids. Mysterion insisted on hurrying this up because Karen didn't have much time left before they completed the transformation. Soon, if they couldn't get to her in time. Karen would be just as lame as they were.

Mysterion warned Cartman and let him know that he still didn't trust him. "After this we're sworn enemies again!"

XXXX

It wasn't a surprise, but once they got close enough to Mysterion's sister in order to reason with her the vamp kids and the gangster vamp swarmed them. They viciously attacked them from every angle. They weren't quite prepared for such an onslaught.

"Guardian Angel!"Karen cried. "I don't want you to get hurt either!"

She could tell Karen was conflicted. For some reason she liked the vamp kids and considered them her friends. She was angry at Mysterion for hurting them. On the other hand she still looked up to Mysterion and didn't want him to get hurt. Karen begged them to get along.

"No!"Vampir shook his head. "We must vanquish the uninvited per se!"

As the fighting between the two groups escalated and she struggled to maintain control of her new powers she panicked at the thought of being recognised. Mr. Adams watched the fighting intently and despite being from child services he did nothing to stop it. He just stood there and laughed at his own lame jokes.

"We're all having fun here."She noticed Mysterion was pissed at this guy too along with The Coon.

"No one here is having fun!"Mysterion shouted at him. "I'm just here to get Karen back! Hand her over and the fighting stops!"

Vampir fled the fight with Karen and took her through the back of the restaurant that led to the top of the waterfall. "Karen will soon be one of us and you'll never get her back!"

"Come back here you son of a bitch!" Mysterion screamed after him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The Coon led the way and they followed him up the stairs to the top of the man made cliff face and waterfall in the middle of the restaurant.

"Karen?! Please? Listen to me!" Mysterion tried futilely to reason with his little sister. "You don't understand how fucking lame they are! Why won't you see it?!"

"They're my friends Guardian Angel. They're nice to me. I never get invited to parties." Karen didn't understand what the problem was.

Vampir made his toadies keep an eye on Karen while he and the stronger Vamp kids – including his stepfather Mr. Adams and the gangster vamp – take care of the threat to Vampir's birthday party. "Vanquish the uninvited!"

"If any of you muthafuckas don't stop messing with this vamp kid's birthday party I'm gonna waste you muthafuckas! I _will_ go crazy on yo ass!" The gangster vamp clenched his fists and was ready to fight.

Vampir lunged at her, but before he could tackle her to the ground Mysterion used a dead rush attack on him. He disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Vampire didn't see him coming when he kicked him away from her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I'm okay." She straightened her dishevelled costume and screeched like an angry tom cat so loud that everyone around her had to cover their ears.

"Jesus Christ! The fuck is that?!" The Coon along with her friends were shocked when cats appeared out of nowhere to aid them in the fight against the vampires. People watching them below applauded ignorantly unaware that this fight wasn't a stage show.

"You have better control over the cats than the Nether Born powers." The Shadow had better control over the same class than she did.

"I don't know why I'm not good at controlling them." She was referring to the Nether Born set.

"Stop copying me you fucking bitch!" The Coon screamed in her face after she shredded one of the vamp kids with her metal claws.

"I'm a cat asshole!" She shouted at him. She was unable to disguise her thick Australian accent and she trembled with rage as she yelled at The Coon. "Cat's and coons aren't the same fucking thing. They both have claws and our costumes don't look anything alike!"

"Shut up you conformist furries!" Henrietta shouted at them both as she burned another vamp girl with a cigarette attack. She was very good at manipulating fire to her advantage.

She stopped fighting with The Coon for the time being. She would have to deal with him later as Mr. Adams had opened up the portal to Hell and accidently summoned Michael Jackson instead of Corey Haim to aid the vamps in the fight.

"Fuck it's Michael Jackson!" Kenny – like everyone else fighting to get Karen back – was horrified. "We have to send this prick back to Hell!"

"With Corey Haim on our side we cannot lose." Vampir seemed confident this would beat the intruders. "Stop ruining my birthday!"

"Come on everyone let's play!" Michael Jackson danced around and did the moon walk. They all had to rush out of his way to avoid being trampled on. "Let's show these older kids how much fun we're having."

"At least someone here knows how to have fun." Mr. Adams added as he stood in a corner and did nothing.

"C-Corey Haim is kinda scary." Karen tried to back away from the group, but Vampir's toadies wouldn't let her leave.

"Shut up Corey Haim!" Henrietta shouted at him even though she was actually talking about Michael Jackson.

"What the fuck is wrong with those people?" Mysterion noticed the crowd below still thought this was all a show. They applauded and held their phones up so they film it and take photos. What they didn't realise was that this was all real. The fight was real, Michael Jackson/Corey Haim – albeit deceased – was real, they were not actors, but real people.

"Clueless posers is what they are." Henrietta flipped her parents off and took a drag from her cigarette.

"Combat is so ignorant!" Corey Haim/Michael Jackson attempted to trample them as he danced around the stage. They all dove out of his way to avoid the blows.

"You want darkness? I can do darkness." Mysterion shouted as he attempted to kick Michael Jackson into the portal to Hell.

"That's pretty Goth." Henrietta was impressed with Mysterion's dark magic.

"Geez Mysterion." The Coon shredded another vamp kid's face. "Would it kill you to be a little more upbeat?"

"No one wants to be defeated." Michael Jackson/Corey Haim knocked Mysterion to the ground as he danced the moon walk.

"Son of a bitch!" He picked himself up. They were still hopelessly outnumbered.

"That's it! " She cried. "Kick his arse back to Hell!"

"Nooo! That's ignorant! You can't send me back!" Michael Jackson/Corey Haim cried in distress.

Out of desperation Michael Jackson took hold of Karen. She screamed as she no longer had control over her body. She danced around and moved just like he did which according to Mysterion was totally out of character.

"What's happening?!" Karen cried helplessly.

"Oh no! He's possessing Karen! Let go of her you son of a bitch!" Mysterion demanded angrily.

"Kick his ass back to hell!" The Shadow urged them to knock him back through the portal as his body was still dancing like a fool, but his mind was in control of Karen McCormick. "Kick his body back to hell and his spirit will leave Karen alone!"

She watched as The Coon fought of his attackers. Wave after wave of vamp kids kept coming for them. All he did was shred their faces with his metal claws. That was it. It was his only move. He didn't seem to have any other abilities other than being able to take hits that would land a normal person in hospital. Beyond this he didn't have a whole lot going for him.

"That's it?" She asked after fending off vamps with a soul slasher attack and ordering her cats into battle. "That's your only move? Scratching up people's faces with those claws? That's your whole superhero trademark?"

"You copy me bitch! I've seen you use your claws during this fight!" The Coon snapped at her.

"Yes and I do, but it's not my soul trademark. I can do more than that." She screeched like a cat summoning more cats to her aid. They – liked the others – appeared out of nowhere. They attacked everyone she commanded them to. Just because she could she sent fifteen cats after Mr. Adams who was now trying to stop them from sending Corey Haim back to hell. "Sick em'!"

The Coon stopped in his tracks after she called him out for his accusations. "I'm the fucking Coon!" He screamed in her face. "Shredding people's faces is MY trademark, it's MY signature move! Stop copying me bitch!"

"I'm a cat jackass!" She reminded him angrily. She used a ranged of her catlike abilities to prove her point. She was more than just a girl wearing cat ears who scratched people up with her claws. That was a very small part of who she was yet it was the only part he fixated on. She scaled to the highest point of the man made cliff face, she jumped and landed on her feet, she ran fast and joined in with a group of cats as they attacked a vamp girl sneaking up on Mysterion. She moved quickly. She teleported from one end of the stage to the other. The Coon eyed her with awe coupled with jealously. She went through her new Nether Born class. Using soul slasher and grim fate attacks on foes nearby. Despite this it still wasn't enough to send Corey Haim back to Hell, not even with Mysterion and The Shadow backing her up. She like Henrietta barely tolerated The Coon as an ally.

"This isn't fucking working. We can't beat him!" Mysterion cried helplessly.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?" Henrietta mumbled to herself as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Think of what?" Mysterion grabbed her by the collar of her dress and while shaking here cried out with desperation. "If you have an idea that'd save Karen I need to know!"

"Back off poser!" Henrietta pushed him away from her. "You want to know real pain? Let me show you." Henrietta dug her cigarette into the ground and with magic formed a pentagram. In doing so she summoned the Devil to her side.

"Who has summoned me?" He noticed her standing on the pentagram. "Oh, hello Henrietta. What can I do for you this time?"

"Could you banish this Corey Haim freak back to Hell for us?" She was shocked listening to Henrietta talking to Satan like he was a normal person.

Satan rolled his eyes with disgust at Corey Haim who was obviously afraid of the Prince of Darkness. "Aw! That's not Corey Haim, that's Michael Jackson."

"Whatever! Could you just get rid of him?" Henrietta asked again.

She also noticed The Shadow praying like his life depending on it. He was on his knees and held rosary beads in his hands and focused intently on his prayers.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

The Shadow responded to her question only by pointing up. She looked up to see Jesus – the Lord and Saviour crashing through the roof of the restaurant and landing on his feet. "I'm here my son."

"Aw!" Satan exclaimed when he noticed the cats rubbing up his legs and purring. "Hey little guys."

She shrugged. "Aren't cats the guardians of the underworld?"

"Can you please stop cuddling those cats and get rid of Michael Jackson for us?" Henrietta diverted their attention back to Michael who still possessed Karen McCormick.

"Lock and load!" Jesus angled a machine gun at Michael Jackson and opened fire. "Take him back Satan. His soul belongs in Hell."

Satan kicked Michael Jackson in the stomach and sent him through the portal. He followed and Michael's screams faded as the portal closed behind them. The ignorant people in the restaurant applauded still believing it was a stage show.

"Thanks Jesus." The Shadow high fived the Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ.

"No problem my child." Jesus noticed her and handed her some rosary beads. "If you need me pray." She traded him one of her Kitty phones before he returned to Heaven.

Finally – to Mysterion's relief – Karen started to wake up. "W-what happened?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Karen?!" Mysterion was relieved. Not only had Michael Jackson's spirit left her body, but Karen also saw what everyone else had seen all along.

"W-what was I thinking?" Karen's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. She looked at the floor too ashamed to face her guardian angel. "Why would I want to be friends with them? Vamp kids are fucking lame!"

"She's mortal now." Vampir and his friends went back to his birthday celebrations. "Let's go watch the puppet show."

"It's okay Karen." Mysterion reassured her that everything was okay. "You know I have to ask. Why would you want to be friends with those losers?"

"I just wanted some friends. I don't really have any and I never get invited to birthday parties. My older brother Kenny. He's my best friend, but he's always too busy to hang out with me." She explained sombrely. Karen was just a lonely little girl who wanted friends who would accept her for who she was. She felt sorry for her. She knew what it was like to be lonely.

"Oh." Mysterion realised he hadn't been spending much time with Karen. She wondered why Kenny didn't tell his little sister that he was her guardian angel. "I'll have a talk with him. I'll make sure he spends more time with you. I promise."

"You know…" Henrietta put her arm around Karen. "If you were Goth you wouldn't care about friends."

"W-what would I have to do to be Goth?" Karen looked up at Henrietta with admiration.

"It's easy." Henrietta passed Karen her cigarette pipe and actually smiled when Karen rook a drag from it.

"Will you teach me all the cool Goth stuff like witch craft?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Goths aren't enthusiastic." Henrietta reminded her. "But, yes. I'll teach you witch craft and how to curse your enemies."

XXXX

"What the fuck?" They were about to get the bus back to South Park when she noticed The Coon had ordered more food than one person could eat. It was an insult because she was starving. She ran out of the mayor's funding and hadn't eaten in three days. He had three plates piled high with quesadillas, enchiladas, burritos and nachos topped with chilli. The Coon inhaled his food and her face turned bright red with rage. He was at Casa Bonita with other people, had enough food to feed ten, sat at the table stuffing his face and didn't bother to offer her or anyone else for that matter anything on the plates set in front of him. She eyed the burritos hungrily. Her mouth watered. She wanted to snatch one off his plate.

"Are you going to share Fat Ass?!" She was hangry. She felt the hunger induced rage deep in her soul. She wanted to punch The Coon in his flabby face. It wasn't fair.

"Don't bother Kitty." The Shadow pulled on one of her arms as they were leaving to get the next bus back to town. "Sharing is not a word in Fat Ass's vocabulary. He won't give you anything."

"We had to pay a weekly fee back when we were Coon and Friends. Before we walked out on The Coon and Friends franchise and formed The Freedom Pals." Mysterion explained.

"Get your own bitch! You have a meal ticket!" The Coon didn't look at her. He continued shoving food down his flabby face hole. It pissed her off.

"I have no money!" She shrieked. Her face bright red with rage.

"Sand in your vagina or are you on your period?" He patronised her. She said nothing and screamed in his face. Mysterion, Karen, Henrietta and The Shadow backed away from her.

Her stomach growled loudly. She didn't know how much more hunger she could take. "Fucking share! Don't be a greedy cunt!" She shrieked.

People surrounding them gasped at her use of bad language. She didn't care. She was Australian. It was a commonly used word among kids in Blacktown and Australia in general. Especially in the houso community.

"Chill out ho!" The Coon put sauce on a burrito and gave it to her.

"Kitty no!" She turned her back on him when Mysterion tried to snatch it from her.

"Don't eat that!" She didn't understand why they were warning her away from food.

She ignored their warnings and ate the burrito. She wished she could afford to eat at Casa Bonita. She wanted to have a full meal instead of just one burrito. She had the feeling that The Coon wouldn't give her anything else if she demanded it.

"I needed that." She was relieved from hunger until her stomach clenched and gurgled.

"K-Kitty?" Mysterion, The Shadow, Karen and Henrietta were nervous as she sat on the floor and put her head between her knees.

Her face turned green, her stomach twisted in knots, gurgled uncomfortably, and the cramps were unbearable.

"Looks like you need a bathroom bitch." The Coon smirked and shoved nachos down his gullet.

She whimpered in distress. He was right. She needed a bathroom badly. "W-where are the bathrooms?!" She cried desperately.

"Think you can make it?" His smirk became wider as the bathroom was way on the other side of the restaurant. He pointed them out to her.

She groaned. Her stomach knotted and cramped. She wished she'd listened to The Shadow and Mysterion when they told her not to eat it. Her mouth still burned from the hot sauce. "Oh God!"

She ran. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know if she could make it in time. Embarrassment overwhelmed her. If she shat herself at the restaurant she'd never live it down.

"You're the little cat hero." An excited citizen blocked her path and she stopped in her tracks. She was just outside the ladies room.

Normally she was happy to talk to people and sign her autograph when they asked, but this was not the time. She couldn't hold it in much longer. She needed the bathroom. She could hear The Coon's hysterical laughter reverberating around Casa Bonita. "Oh God!"

"C-can I have your autograph and a photo kid? For my daughter." Now was not the time for this. She hoped he wouldn't mind if she relieved herself first.

"Please? I need the bathroom." She begged him to listen to reason. She'd sign his piece of paper later.

"Come on kid. This'll only take a minute." She knew she had fans. People talked about her often. She hated the pushy ones and this bloke was pissing her off.

"Get out of my way!" She shrieked, pushed him over and fled to the ladies room. There was no time to be nice. She tried that and he wouldn't listen to her.

The man was unimpressed. "Gee! What a little bitch!"

"I heard that!" She shouted at him from her stall.

XXXX

Mysterion and The Shadow pulled The Coon from his chair and pinned him to the wall. "What did you put in that burrito Fat Ass?!" Mysterion demanded angrily.

"Nothing." The Coon giggled. "She just can't tolerate Mexican food."

"What did you put in the burrito Fat Ass?!" Mysterion shook him and demanded answers. Rage filled him. He wanted to hurt The Coon badly.

"Just some laxatives and a little hot sauce." The Coon laughed hysterically. "Serves her right for trying to copy my brand."

"She didn't do anything to deserve that Fat Ass!" He shouted in The Coon's face as his right hand curled into a fist. "She's a cat! It's not the same fucking thing!"

"That was a dick move Fat Ass!" The Shadow's fingers curled around the handle of one of his daggers.

"Fucking bitch copied my brand!" The Coon shouted in his own defence.

He asked Henrietta to check on Kitty while he and The Shadow remained behind to teach The Coon a lesson.

XXXX

"This is going to take a while." She replied as someone knocked on her door. Why couldn't they just use the other stall? It was vacant.

"Are you okay in there bitch?" It was only Henrietta.

"It fucking hurts!" She cried in distress. The hot sauce burned. Henrietta passed her toilet paper when she asked for it because there was none in her stall. "Can you show me how to manipulate fire so I can fucking burn him!"

"Sure." Henrietta agreed to teach her witch craft. She was starting to like the Goth girl.

"I'm going to get that fat dick if it's the last thing I do!" She screamed in agony. She hoped she could get it all out of her system before they got on the bus. It wasn't a quick ride from Casa Bonita to South Park.

"I'll show you voodoo magic." Henrietta's promise made her feel a little better.

When she was sure she had finished and the agony had subsided she went to confront The Coon. She knew she had to deal with him sooner or later and there was no time like the present. He embarrassed her by feeding her laxatives and hot sauce and he'd violated innocent cats for his own gain. He had to pay.

"You son of a bitch!" She pushed Mysterion and The Shadow out of her way. He was already bruised and bloodied as they'd obviously hurt him. She warned him. She had to warn him. "Don't fuck with me!"

"Try and use my signature move and I'll shred you ho!" She wasn't scared of him. He pissed her off. Instead of clawing his face she kicked him in the balls. Hard. She screeched and the cats still in the restaurant lunged at him. People surrounding them – including her new friends – laughed at his misery.

"Why don't you put hot sauce on those scabs? It'll make you feel better!" She snapped bitterly. Before Casa Bonita staff could kick her out for not having a meal ticket and bringing her cats into the restaurant she and her cats disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

After helping his sister at Casa Bonita she started spending a lot more time with Kenny. He told her to stay on guard as The Coon would try and get revenge against her. As far as she was concerned The Coon was nothing more than a whiney cry baby who had no right to bitch. Life wasn't fair and no one ever got their own way all the time. She knew that better than anyone.

"God! He's such a fat baby!" Kenny didn't seem to mind her bitching about Cartman and it was all she talked about. She wanted to get him back for what he did to her at Casa Bonita.

"He whines when he doesn't get his way and people don't play by his rules." Kenny took her to lunch at Ronnie's Diner. She wondered where he got the money from when his family had less money than her parents.

"Where'd you get the money for all this?" She felt bad letting him cover her lunch even though they were on a date. Her first date.

"Mayor?" Kenny noticed her when she came into the diner with her son Officer McDaniels.

"Here you go kid." She gave him a fifty dollar bill.

"Sweet." He pocketed the money. "Now we can see the new Terrance and Phillip movie."

"There's a new one?" She was preoccupied with research into her weird dreams that she hadn't noticed the new movies at the cinema. There was a Terrance and Phillip movie and a new superhero film by Marvel.

"You like Terrance and Phillip?" Kenny asked if she didn't mind seeing it. He was the only one of his friends who hadn't seen it yet because he couldn't afford to go.

"Are you kidding?" She had a Terrance and Phillip t-shirt on under her clothes. "I found it in a donation bin. I never heard of it before moving to America. It doesn't air in Australia."

She showed him Terrance and Phillip dolls she'd made by hand. Big Gay Al supplied the materials.

Even the mayor was impressed with the quality. "Do you need more funding kid?" She was also one of the few people in town who knew she was Kitty Litter.

"You guys figured me out?" She was shocked.

"Blue hair, ten-years-old and your Australian accent gave you away at the bank." Officer McDaniels added.

"Oh." Kenny did tell her to hide her hair and disguise her voice. She wasn't very good at accents and her hair always slipped out of her mask.

McDaniels ignored her protests and insistence that she was fine when she handed her another large check. "Even vigilantes need to eat kid." Mayor McDaniels and her son took a table nearby.

She liked the mayor. She looked up to her and even wanted to be like her one day. After they finished their lunch Kenny dragged her to the cinema.

XXXX

He was bored. No one – not even Butters – would hang out with him. He knew he'd been a dick, but it was far easier to blame others than accept responsibility and apologise. Grovelling for forgiveness was demeaning and he wouldn't ever do it. He was left feeling hurt and empty on the inside after his plans to take over the town fell through. He was alone. Not even his mother understood.

"Are you Eric Cartman?" His voice startled him. It wasn't someone he recognised. He kept his cool and proceeded with caution. Just as he'd done before. This was almost like the time he got funding for his Mitch Conner project. Even though his plans fell through he took comfort in the fact that McDaniels' career and reputation were ruined. No one took her seriously. Even Jimmy Falon mocked her as he'd mocked South Park as a whole. He watched the video on YouTube over sixty times laughing hysterically. At least he did something right

"Who's asking?" He remained coy during the transaction wondering what he stood to gain from it. He hoped this wasn't a waste of his time.

A large balding man in a blue suit and a pompadour hat approached him. He brought friends. Other men twice this man's size flanked him. They had dogs of various breeds on leashes. "What's with these cats?"

Kitty Litter. Who else? They were in her territory after all. She claimed the alley as hers when she moved to town. The stray cats considered her their protector. They were unsettled. So far there was no sign of the Cat Bitch. He wasn't stupid. He noticed they were packing heavy artillery. They wanted something. He wondered what they wanted and what was in it for him. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"I understand that you want to get rid of the little cat girl." The man threw him a wad of cash. It was at least two thousand dollars.

The money peaked his interest. "Go on."

"It seems like we are the only ones who understand you boy." The main struggled to control his bulldog as the cats became increasingly unsettled in their presence.

"Who are you?" He remained stony faced. He wondered how much more he stood to gain if he decided to help them.

"My name is Bulldog." The man explained after he made his dog sit. "These are my K9s."

"What do you need me for?" He wanted to giggle. Their gang name made them less intimidating. He wondered if crime gangs like the Bloods and the Crips took them seriously.

"You seem to have the ability to create and stamp out crim. We need The Coon to be the front man so it looks like I'm – as the new Mayor of South Park – care about these people." Bulldog explained. He threw him another wad of cash. "Interested? There's plenty more where that came from."

"The only reason Mitch got to be mayor is because I put cat pee in the drugs and alcohol." He explained with frustration. "I can't get the good stuff from these cats and those collars don't come off!"

"We'll create the crime kid." Bulldog gave him yet another wad of cash. "All you have to do is stamp it out."

"What about Kitty Litter?" She bested him at everything. She was gaining attention in the media. People talked about her and wondered who she was. The girls admired her for being a heroine. That was the accolade he wanted. He wanted to be known, admired and respected. "What about the fucking Freedom Pals?"

Kitty Litter took over the headlines. He didn't hear much about The Freedom Pals anymore, but he knew they were still active. He didn't understand why Mysterion didn't care that she gained more attention than him in the media. Why else would you be a superhero? In his mind it was all about the glory.

"We will take care of them." Bulldog assured him. "You will help us. They haven't seen the likes of us before."

"I swore I knew all the crime gangs in this town." He'd never seen Bulldog or his K9s before. He could've used their muscle during his election campaign against McDaniels.

Bulldog said nothing. He only gave him a business card and the rest of his bribe. Ten thousand dollars. "This is pretty sweet."

He smirked. He left the alley quickly because he didn't want to remain in the company of unsettled cats. _I've got you now Kitty Litter_.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

He wandered around town wondering what he should do. He'd already seen the new _Terrance and Phillip_ movie thirteen times. There was one other movie at the cinema. He figured he may as well see it. He wanted to celebrate and get his Coon and Friends franchise off the ground again. It was in tatters no thanks to Kitty Litter and The Freedom Pals.

"W-what the fuck?" He was stunned when he saw the new movie poster. He knew the new movie was about a female hero, but he honestly had nothing else to do with his day. He couldn't believe it. The bitch did it. She did it before him. He thought for sure Mysterion would have a movie out before him, but not her. Anyone but her. "What the fuck?!"

The poster alone mocked him. She was portrayed similarly to Catwoman. "Is it good?" He asked the ticket taker.

"You must be accompanied by a parent or guardian. This movie is rated R." The ticket taker shooed him away. He came back with a homeless person.

"Is it good?" He asked again. He sighed with exasperation. He didn't want to see the movie. He had to. Gaining a movie franchise was his idea. He had to know if her movie was any good.

"It's the most popular film out right now." The ticket taker explained when he gave him and the homeless guy their tickets.

"More popular than _Terrance and Phillip_?" He asked incredulously. _What was happening to the world?_

"I'm surprised too." The ticket taker shrugged. "Super heroes are kinda played out."

He growled through gritted teeth and bribed the homeless man to leave him alone so he could check out his competition.

"What the fuck?" The movie was good, the CGI was good and it was well written. The actress playing Kitty Litter did a good job. He was certain the back story and her alter ego were wrong, but when she was in the costume everything was portrayed accurately.

"It's not fair God damn it!" He screamed in frustration as he left the cinema. He didn't care that frightened people scurried away from him.

To make matters worse he noticed it. It taunted him. She had her own signal just like Batman. It lit up the sky and rubbed her success in his face. "I'm going to get that stupid Copy Cat bitch if it's the last thing I do!"

He stormed downtown to confront the police. They wouldn't even let him be a junior detective. They should be consulting him on these matters. If it weren't for him no one would be playing this game. It was originally _his_ idea. Kitty Litter wasn't the first one to copy his idea, but she was the first to copy his signature move and become known for it.

"What seems to be the problem commissioner?" He was in costume and remained perched on the window sill.

Sergeant Yates tried shooing him away from the window. "You're not welcome here you little punk!"

"Not unless you're in a jail cell." Foley added. They focused their attention on Mysterion and Kitty Litter who sat on one of the desks.

"Go away you fat piece of shit before I kick your balls in!" Kitty Litter shrieked.

She was obviously still pissed about Casa Bonita.

He'd felt this before. He didn't understand it. He couldn't figure out why he liked her. Kitty Litter pissed him off and he wanted her to pay, but he liked her. He liked her and wanted her to like him back. He kept his feelings to himself because he didn't know how to react to them. She confused him and he hated it.

"What are you doing here Fat Ass?!" Mysterion demanded with hostility.

"Just getting the recognition that's rightfully mine." He knew smirking at Kitty Litter made her feel uncomfortable, but he didn't care.

"Get out of my sight before I have you arrested!" McDaniels screeched.

He tried to hide his confusion. Kitty Litter's personality matched McDaniels' attitude. She also had some of Craig's personality in her as well. He hated McDaniels with every fibre of his being, but Kitty looked and behaved just like she did. Why did he like Kitty Litter? It didn't make sense.

"Arrested for what mayor?" As far as he was concerned he was doing nothing wrong.

"What do you want kid?" Barbrady snapped.

"You need to clean the sand out of your vagina Barbrady." Everyone in the room maintained hostility towards him. "It's making you irritable."

"I don't have sand in my vagina!" Barbrady snapped without realising what he was saying. "Get out of here and stay away from my wife!"

The Coon had ruined her career. South Park had no mayor as her old spot was still vacant at City Hall.

"You should consider changing the design of that signal." He handed McDaniels a piece of paper with his trademark logo on it. "I'm the only hero this town needs."

"Get lost Fat Ass!" Kitty shouted. She sat on a nearby desk with her face buried in her arm.

"You are not a fucking hero!" Mysterion pinned him against the wall and threatened to break his neck.

"What the fuck?!" He cried when McDaniels put a lighter to his logo design. He thought the K9s were going to get rid of her. "You'll pay for that bitch!"

"Is that a threat Fat Ass?!" Mysterion grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him.

"You wouldn't have Mysterion or the fucking Freedom Pals or even this Kitty bitch if it weren't for me!" He reminded them angrily.

"That's not true." Kitty Litter explained. "Lots of kids play this game. Even in Blacktown where I'm from. The houso kids played and had their own version of The Justice League."

"What?" Everyone looked at her. He smirked. He had her figured out.

"Blacktown has a lot of crime?" McDaniels asked.

"Whenever there's a shooting on the news in Sydney it's always West Sydney and it's always biker gang related." Kitty Litter explained without realising she should've kept her mouth shut.

He jumped from the window. He knew who Kitty Litter was. She'd given herself away. "I've got you now you backstabbing copy cat bitch!" He'd fled the building just as Officer McDaniels was about to arrest him.

XXXX

He came up behind her and wrapped her in one of his big bear hugs. "Foley said he saw you at Ronnie's Diner with Alex the other day. It's good you're getting out."

"I wanted a burger and Alex was on lunch break." She turned to face him and kissed his cheek. She hadn't been out in public much especially not since Jimmy Falon also mocked her on his TV Show. To her surprise no one at the diner was laughing at her.

"Do you want to see the new Marvel movie?" He asked after returning her kiss. "We could use a date night. It's been a while."

She'd read the reviews for the film in the papers. The film critics raved about it. She was just glad the media focused their attention on Kitty Litter and not her failed political career. She was hanging on by a thread.

"Are you okay Mary?" He asked after she hadn't replied. She wondered if the kid got royalties from the movie. She was concerned she might not see any money from it because Kitty Litter still needed funding from her.

"Dinner and a movie sounds good." She kissed his lips. "I'll tell Alex to babysit the kids tonight."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The new movie was popular across town. It was all the kids talked about at school. Anyone who'd seen it had seen it more than once. Her friends were not talking about the new _Terrance and Phillip_ movie. It was the new _Marvel_ movie playing at the same time.

"Isn't Kitty Litter's costume just the cutest!" Bebe squealed with excitement.

She almost spat her coffee out. _A movie_? This was the first she'd heard of it and this movie was about her alter ego. Kitty Litter. "What?"

"I know right!" Esther's lunchbox had her picture on it. "They should make a sequel featuring Callgirl. We could use more female superheros."

"Kitty Litter and Callgirl would be the best crime fighting duo!"Jenny said as she sipped on her apple juice.

"I don't think Callgirl and Kitty Litter have ever worked together before."Wendy said as she tried not to blush. They hadn't. The only Freedom Pals she worked with before were Mysterion and The Shadow when they were rescuing Karen McCormick from the Vamp kids at Casa Bonita.

"T-there's a Kitty Litter movie?" She'd been preoccupied with _Terrance and Phillip_ and the research into her weird dreams and visions to notice the other movie at the cinema. _The beast from the sky is coming. The devil hides behind a familiar face. UNITE OR DIE!_

"Kitty Litter must be rich like Batman."Annie added excitedly. "Let's all see it again."

"Yeah."Her friends agreed in unison.

She was shocked. Not only was there a movie about her she didn't receive royalties from it. She wasn't rich like her friends thought. Her parents burned through the money they stole from banks and casinos. She never saw a sent from them or her own franchise. Her friends all had lunchboxes, water bottles, backpacks, purses plush toys of her cats and even shirts with her trademark logo on them. The only funding she got was from Mayor McDaniels. She spent the last of it on her school lunch. She couldn't even buy food for her cats. They would have to live on mice until she could either steal what she needed or work up the courage to actually ask for help.

"Come on Kat!"Bebe dragged her by the arm. They were going to the cinema after school.

"I-I can't go."There were lots of things she couldn't do with her friends because she didn't have any money. She longed to go shopping with them. Wendy and Bebe were great stylists. They were nice enough to give her their old clothes so at least she wasn't a fashion disaster because her Bogan parents had no taste. "I don't have any money for a ticket."

"I'll cover you and we'll all go."Wendy suggested.

She didn't protest against their insistence on covering her ticket and her snacks. They were sleeping over at Wendy's that night so she didn't have to worry about dinner. She wanted to see her movie and wondered how they portrayed her. She also really needed a girl's day out.

XXXX

She was surprised. The new Kitty Litter movie titled _Catitude_ featured her along with Classi and Big Gay Al. The media followed Kitty Litter everywhere so she wasn't surprised by the accuracy in Kitty Litter's portrayal in the film. Actors even played her husband and son. There was no sign of The Coon in the film. As far as she was concerned the fat turd didn't deserve a film franchise or to be called a hero. He was a pest. Nothing more.

She knew she would have to talk to the kid after she set up her office. She hadn't been back to city hall since her failed election campaign. For the longest time she wouldn't go near it. In the movie she took her power back and in real life she was going to do exactly that. She knew Kitty Litter wanted her back in office.

"Who are you?"They shut the door behind them and blocked the exits. She had a pistol in one of the boxes she hadn't had the chance to unpack yet and a taser in her coat pocket.

"I'm Bulldog and these are my K9s."A large balding man in a pompadour hat and a blue suit approached her. He held onto a leashed bulldog and she immediately guessed the names of his toadies based on the dogs they had with them. "I had hoped to become the mayor of South Park, but I see you've already beaten me to it."

Bulldog was overweight. Heavier than her husband and Jimbo Kern combined. His colleagues packed heavily artillery and she knew they weren't playing games. They might have a stupid gang name, but she knew they meant business. That didn't mean she wasn't going to stand her ground. She wouldn't let him take her job after she gained the courage to take it back for herself. She sighed heavily. It was the Japanese mafia all over again. Some of his men where as heavy as Bulldog, two – identical twins – were obviously bodybuilders. They could easily over power her. The elderly managed to take over her office when they wanted their licences back.

"What the hell are you doing?"Bulldog put his arm around her to prevent her from trying to escape while the muscle he brought with him searched through her belongings. He gripped her shoulder so she couldn't move and she became nervous when he held a gun to her chest.

"I'll be straight with you Mary."He knew her. It creeped her out. "I want the mayoral position. You're going to step down and you're also going to tell me where the cat bitch is."

She rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to tell him shit. "I wouldn't tell you where she is even if I knew."

She couldn't tell them. Kitty Litter might be a vigilante, but she was still just a child. She had to protect her.

He pressed the gun against her cheek and demanded answers. "I know you know her. I have sources telling me they've seen you give her money. Where is she?!"

"I don't know!"She honestly didn't know. Kitty could be anywhere in town. She only knew of a few places she might be and she wasn't about to give the information to Bulldog. Kitty Litter was just an innocent child.

"I'm in charge of this town now lady!"Bulldog took over her position in office before she even had the chance to sit at her desk.

Before Bulldog had the chance to intimidate her further one of his K9s collapsed in a crumpled heap. His demonic voice reverberated around her office. "I'm coming! This planet is mine! The human race will fall!"

"The fuck's wrong with you Doberman?!"Bulldog demanded. The other K9s didn't know what to do. She used the situation to her advantage. She disarmed Bulldog quickly and fled the building. Calling the police when she made it to the safety of her SUV.

XXXX

"Hello Kitty Litter."She froze. She didn't think anyone was behind her. He scared her. She looked to see if she were in costume. She was horrified she was in civilian clothing.

She wore pink leggings and a purple dress which belonged to Wendy and a black winter coat that she borrowed from Bebe. She wasn't aware anyone was watching her as she pocketed cans of cat food, candy bars and anything else the shop keeper wouldn't notice.

"C-Cartman?"She turned to face him.

"Katherine Marie Holloway? Or is it Millicent Jane Bodnar? I've heard conflicting reports." A malevolent smirk broadened across his flabby face. She was nervous in his presence.

Her face paled. No one knew she was in the witness protection program. She became Katherine Marie Holloway just before she moved to the US. Her new name was on all of her documents and had even been changed on her birth certificate. _How did he know_?

"H-how did you know?"Her face dripped with sweat. She started shaking. She was done. Once he released this information to the media she was finished and she'd likely be deported since being a vigilante was against the law.

"My new friends."His smirk became wider. He laughed at the fear etched on her face. "They hacked the Australian Government's data base."

She backed away from him or at least she tried to when he put his arm around her. "What do you want?!"

"If you want to be a hero you have to join Coon and Friends, you need to sign up for Coonstagram and you have to fill out your character sheet."He gave her little choice. He knew her true identity. Her skin crawled while she was in his company.

"I don't really use social media for that stuff."In reality she was always on social media. She had Tumblr, Deviant Art, Facebook and Instagram accounts. She played mobile games without spending a cent on them. She refused to go on Coonstagram because she wanted nothing to do with Eric Cartman. She also didn't understand why all the heroes – even Mysterion – had social media accounts. Didn't they know their IP addresses could be tracked? They weren't protecting their identities very well.

"I could also use a sidekick. A girlfriend."He continued. "Once you're a member of Coon and Friends you have to play superheroes my way."

She grimaced with disgust. He was the last person she'd ever go out with. "After what you did to Heidi? No fucking way!"

"That movie of yours is pretty good." He continued without caring. His creepy calmness after she rejected him made her nervous. "How much has that made in the box office? I bet you're rolling in money."

"I don't get any money from that movie."It wasn't a lie. She didn't even know there was a movie about her until she saw it with her friends the previous weekend.

"That money by right belongs to The Coon and Friends franchise."He was blackmailing her. She needed help. She didn't know what to do. "I could tell the shop owner that you're stealing. That's a hundred dollars worth in your pockets."

She disappeared in a puff of smoke. She had to find them. They were the only ones who could help her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Dude! What the fuck?!" No one saw her coming. She came out of nowhere. Kitty Litter landed on Mysterion as she crash landed into base.

"Are you okay?" Mysterion asked with concern after she apologised and helped her up.

"What's wrong dude?" He asked as they all gathered around her. Something spooked her.

"He knows." She was shaking. Sweat dripped down her face. Mysterion made her sit down before she fell over.

"What are you talking about?" The Shadow asked when he came back with a glass of water for her.

"Fat Ass." She was shaking so much she dropped the glass. "He knows. It's bad. He knows." She was on the verge of tears. They could all see the fear in her eyes.

"What does he know?" Super Craig asked. They were all wondering the same thing.

"M-my…" He lips trembled. She rocked back and forth in her chair. "My real name."

"B-but we already know your real name." Professor Chaos mumbled nervously. "I-it's Katherine isn't it?"

She froze. Something else was bothering her. They could all see it. "T-that's not it."

"Kitty Litter is in the witness protection program." Dr. Timothy probed her mind. "Katherine Marie Holloway isn't her real name."

"Hey!" She shrieked. "Get out of my head Timmy!"

"Dude, you probably should've asked first before you did that." He reminded Timmy her rage was similar to that of Mayor McDaniels.

"No shit!" Kitty wasn't impressed.

"What is your real name and what does Fat Ass want? Argh!" Wonder Tweek twitched nervously.

She shook her head and refused to answer their questions.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us." Tupperware reminded her. "You came here because you wanted help."

"If I tell you, you can't laugh." She made them promise not to.

"Why would we laugh?" Human Kite shrugged. Her name couldn't be that bad.

She sighed heavily. "Millicent Jane Bodnar. Fat Ass wants money from that movie. I don't get royalties from it."

"That fat piece of shit!" Human Kit snarled with disgust.

"What's stopping you if he's blackmailing you?" Super Craig asked.

"I don't get royalties from that movie. I don't know where my stupid parents are. They wouldn't give me money anyway. I'm fucking broke!" They backed away from her. Kitty Litter was pissed. "It's not fair!"

"What did you do to get into the witness protection program?" He asked changing the subject.

"I beat up the Comancheros." She buried her face in her knees and started sobbing.

"What's that?" No one had heard of them. "Is that a gang?"

"Just a stupid bikie gang. I beat them up and told the cops about their drug trade. I didn't have a costume or a mask. They have me on camera. My real name is Millicent." She grimaced with disgust. He didn't know why she hated her real name. It wasn't that bad. "Everyone used to call me Millie. Not even my uncle can call me that now. I'm not allowed to talk to him in case they find me. I hate my name and my parents. There's more…" She struggled to explain it to them. "Fat Ass caught me stealing."

"Jesus Christ!" He wasn't the only one who thought she was rolling in money because of that movie. She was poor like Kenny. Fat Ass was blackmailing her for money she didn't have. He noticed Callgirl thinking the same thing.

"We can't let him win." She immediately went to work hacking Cartman's social media accounts along with The Shadow.

"We have to tell the mayor." Mysterion suggested to Kitty's horror. "We have to make Fat Ass pay for everything he's done!"

"It's bad enough I told you guys about this!" She panicked and anxiously paced back and forth. "I'm in the witness protection program, he wants me to join his stupid Coon and Friends franchise and…"

"And what?" Mysterion stopped her from pacing. It made everyone nervous just as it did when Mayor McDaniels did that.

"H-he…" She was too disgusted to say it.

"What?" Mysterion asked again.

"He asked me out." They were horrified to hear it.

"Ew!" Callgirl shrieked with disgust.

"What do I do?!" She begged them to help her. "Help me!"

"Token?" Linda Black came downstairs.

"Yeah mom?" Tupperware replied. They all wondered what his mom wanted.

"Is one of your little friends the little cat girl everyone's been talking about?"

"Yeah." He pointed her out. "She's right here."

"I think they need you at the police station sweetie. I can see the Cat Signal." Linda informed her.

She vanished in a puff of smoke and The Freedom Pals followed her to the police station.

XXXX

"Mayor?"She noticed McDaniels looked worried. "What's wrong?"

She was on the roof of the police station along with Chief Barbrady, Johnson, Freddie, Sergeant Yates, Officer McDaniels, Mitch, Murphy, Foley, Peterson and her friend Classi.

"We're screwed!"McDaniels panicked.

"What are you talking about?" The mayor's panicking only increased her own anxiety and she already had a nervous breakdown in front of the Freedom Pals. It was embarrassing.

"There's a new gang in town. They've taken over City Hall and expect us to work for him."Yates explained on McDaniel's behalf as she was hysterical.

"Who?"She wondered if Fat Ass was behind all this. He already destroyed a town and ruined McDaniels' career so she wouldn't put it past him.

"The K9s!"McDaniels shrieked in panic. "It's not just them. There's something weird about this."

"This shit is fucked up!"Classi explained on McDaniels' behalf. "I was working the streets last night and these two motherfucker gangsters come up to me. Calling themselves something fucking stupid like Pit Bull and Rottweiler. You know what I'm saying. They're this new crime gang in town calls themselves the K9s." Classi looked nervous. But, something else was bothering her. "Next thing you know one of these mother fucking assholes drops to the ground and starts seizing in front of me screaming about how the planet is doomed and the beast from the sky is coming."

"Beast from the sky? That's like my weird dream."She'd heard it before it was part of her weird prophecy she'd been predicting for years now. _The beast from the sky is coming. The Devil hides behind a familiar face. Unite or die._

"You dream about this shit?"Classi was shocked. "Shit. The other asshole runs away, but he don't get very far. His motherfucking eyeballs ruptured in their sockets. Those assholes are dead. I didn't do fuck all nothing. They just dropped dead in front of me you know what I'm saying."

"The same thing happened in my office. One of those K9 assholes dropped dead in front of me."McDaniels remained hysterical. Not even her husband could calm her down.

"If they're the ones dropping dead then how are we screwed?"She asked with confusion. She knew she would have to see the Goth kids. Maybe one of their books could tell her what was going on. She had a feeling that this had nothing to do with Fat Ass. She had a new problem to deal with.

"It's not just the weird deaths kid."Officer McDaniels explained. "Those K9s know who you really are."

Mysterion didn't need to tell them anything. They already knew. "How the hell do you know my real name?"

"I told the police chief when I heard those K9s were tracking you little homie."Classi explained. "They bribed the little fat kid and now he thinks he's a fucking hero."

"Bribed?"She asked incredulously. Her blood boiled. The K9s paid him off and he was blackmailing her for money she didn't have. "That fat turd just tried to blackmail me into joining his stupid Coon and Friends franchise! I don't get royalties from that movie!"

"I heard talk about foster care. Maybe deportation." Classi added to her horror.

Aside from snakes – her kryptonite – she feared being sent away. It had happened once before. Her mother caught her talking to cats when she was five-years-old and sent her to a mental institution where they studied her. They were trying to find the source of her powers while telling her she was insane and her abilities were make believe. Deportation wouldn't be too bad. She could always live with her Uncle Chip and Aunt Stella who lived in Alice Springs. She didn't want to go to foster care. She didn't like Mr. Adams and she knew she would hate having him as a case worker. Kenny told her he was annoying and the foster home he was sent to abused the children there. She wanted to stay in South Park. For some reason she felt she needed to, which is why she hid from Mr. Adams after she apprehended her parents at the bank.

"Please don't send me away?!"She begged McDaniels not to.

"We won't let them send you away kid. We need you in South Park."McDaniels assured her with a hug. She'd also given her extra funding, which was money she needed and offered her a room to stay in at her manor, which she gladly accepted.

"Damn dude!"Human Kite and Mosquito landed on the roof just as Fast Pass arrived. Dr. Timothy appeared out of nowhere as he could also teleport. The other Freedom Pals arrived shortly after.

"Mayor? Fat Ass…"Mysterion began, but McDaniels cut him off.

"I know about the fat turd, I know she's really Millicent Jane Bodnar, I know he's blackmailing the kid. There's something else."McDaniels filled them in on the K9s weird deaths.

"How many K9s and how do we get rid of them?"Super Craig asked. "That's a pretty stupid gang name if you ask me."

"No shit kid!"Classi added. "But, two of those mother fuckers dropped dead in front of me. There's three of those bitches left."

"The leader?"Professor Chaos asked.

"He's taken over my old office."McDaniels grumbled with resentment. "I just took that back!"

"So Fat Ass isn't the only threat?"The Shadow was nervous as were the other Freedom Pals and the adults.

"Protection detail for all three of you!"Barbrady insisted and assigned officers.

"Three of us?"Classi asked with confusion. "You don't mean me do you? I can save my own ass if I have to."

"Sorry Classi, but you are an informant."Barbrady insisted on the protection details. Classi remained reluctant. "You need protection."

"I'll take protection from the tiny cops, but not these fucking assholes!"Classi protested pointing at the police.

"The little heroes are getting a protection detail too."They groaned simultaneously. No one wanted a bunch of cops following them everywhere.

"Those mother fuckers won't protect me. This asshole tried to feed me to that fucking ovulating elder god!" Classi's hands curled to fists. She was out for blood.

"What?!"McDaniels shrieked with disgust. "Maybe I should start firing people?!"

"You're not the mayor."Yates put his foot in it and McDaniels saw red. "Who will protect you if you do that?"

"George protected this town on his own before I brought you assholes here!" McDaniels and Classi ganged up on them.

"Is that cheese under your nose?!"She demanded answers. Protect the cats first then the town. She had to stamp out corruption.

"Assaulting a police officer! Sir? Help me!"Yates cried as they pummelled the police department to a pulp.

"Self defence."Barbrady wasn't the only one angry over recent events. They all were. "I'm not stopping them. I won't tolerate corruption on the force."

She grabbed Yates by his suspenders and shook sense into him. "Once I get the collars on the cats there will be no more cheesing! The cheesing stops now! The corruption stops now! You have to publically apologise for what you did and release those innocent people!"She angled her claws at Harrison's face. "Fat Ass isn't a hero and you won't treat him like one!"She dropped Yates. Her costume changed. She became the Reaper. "My friends on the dark side will deal with you if you violate the cats again! Swear you'll stop!"

"Okay! Okay Okay! We'll stop kid! I promise!" Yates begged for mercy. She was only able to shift back to her normal costume when she was no longer enraged.

She couldn't take the greed and the corruption. She would deal with Fat Ass again later. She had bigger problems.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

She didn't feel safe, but she had the feeling it wasn't just the K9s. One dropped dead in front of her. Two more dropped dead in front of Classi who was now staying at her manor with Katherine so they could be protected. As much as she hated to admit it Yates was right. No one was around to protect her along with Katherine and The Freedom Pals if she started firing people like she wanted to.

She wasn't the mayor of South Park anymore and didn't have the authority to do anything about them. Barbrady only kept them around because they needed the muscle against whatever was coming. Compared to this the K9s were small fry, but she still needed to get rid of the last three in order to get her office back.

They were still a problem. Barbrady hated working for Bulldog. Johnson and Freddie quit their jobs when he first took office. She couldn't blame them.

"I've been expecting you." A gypsy woman showed her inside her shop. It was decorated with purple drapes, oak furniture and bookshelves filled with spell books, skulls used as candle holders, spare crystal balls, potion bottles and items she didn't recognise adorned the walls.

She sat down at a small round table. The woman had a crystal ball and Tarot cards in front of her. She asked McDaniels to hold out her hands. "Hmm." She didn't say anything as she read her palms. It only made her nervous.

"What?" She pulled her hands away when she noticed them becoming clammy. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The gypsy woman ignored her so she could consult the crystal ball. "You are in great danger!"

Her face paled. She'd felt uneasy of late. It was more than just the K9s and she knew it. "Oh God!"

"These K9s mean nothing. The beast from the sky is coming. The devil hides behind a familiar face. UNITE OR DIE!" The woman was in a trance. She wanted to run, but she stayed in her seat for the rest of the session.

"What are you…?" The gypsy woman continued despite her interruption.

"There is another… Someone young, but already powerful with the potential to go dark… full potential has yet to be reached… you must protect her."

"Who?" She looked at the woman and could see she had returned to her normal self.

"She will come to you." The woman warned her to stay on her guard when she showed her out. She also bought protection charms and spells from the fortune teller. She was sure Pete and his Goth friends could show her how to use them. She even bought protection charms for Katherine. They could use all the help they could get.

XXXX

"What's the matter little hero?" She stopped outside Big Gay Al's house. She needed help. He was horrified when he saw the state she was in. "What happened?!"

She was bruised and bloodied after a fight with the K9s. Her costume was torn and she was too embarrassed to go back to the mayor's manor in her state. She didn't want McDaniels or Barbrady to freak out. "Can you help me fix my costume please?"

Big Gay Al took her in and made her a new costume. He even gave her a spare one so she had two summer costumes and two winter costumes.

"Oh gosh! What happened sweetie?!" Mr. Slave asked when he saw the bruises.

"Those stupid K9s that took over the Mayor's office beat me up." She broke. Her eyes welled with water and tears streamed down her face. "My stupid parents went to Vegas, people are following me, Fat Ass keeps harassing me for money I don't have and it's not just the K9s chasing me. Someone wants me gone!" She wished her parents cared enough to help her when she was troubled. They were on a crime spree in Vegas and left her behind. She wanted better parents. Someone like Mayor McDaniels and Barbrady, Classi would even make a better mother even Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave would be better parents than those assholes.

"What's wrong with those fucking people?!" Big Gay Al wondered out loud as Mr. Slave got up to answer the door.

"Aw man!" She tried without success to hide from McDaniels who panicked when she saw her.

"What happened to you?!" She checked her over and made Barbrady get the first aid kit from the car.

"Those stupid K9s beat me up." She was relieved when McDaniels confirmed she didn't need stitches or the hospital. She looked around Big Gay Al's house and noticed something was amiss. "I thought you had six cats?"

"Those fucking sixth graders! Mayor, they're a huge problem." Big Gay Al informed McDaniels that cats were going missing in town again.

"Oh for the love of Christ!" She had a feeling she wasn't the only one who suspected Fat Ass.

Despite thinking this could be Cartman's doing something else was coming. Something bad. Her dreams were still vague. But, this was bigger than Fat Ass and the K9s.

XXXX

"Oh my God!" The house became a flurry of panic once Kitty Litter dropped to the floor. The seizure was a violent one, but they had to stand back and let her go through it until an ambulance arrived.

"The beast from the sky! The Devil hides behind a familiar face! UNITE OR DIE!" She screamed the same prophecy. No one knew what it meant. Paramedics arrived to take Kitty Litter to the hospital after she passed out.

She realised then that Kitty Litter was the young child the fortune teller predicted along with the same prophecy. The need to protect her was strong.

XXXX

With McDaniels distracted they wasted no time in taking over City Hall. He quickly gained the recognition as a hero he'd always wanted. Bulldog made good on his promise and continued to pay him to stamp out the crime he and his K9s created. He would have preferred to be Mayor instead, but he liked Bulldog since he took him seriously unlike McDaniels and the police department who wouldn't listen to a thing he said and went to Kitty Litter and The Freedom Pals instead.

He remained perched on a roof and watched the anarchy in town. The cops were on strike again as none of them – especially not Barbrady or Officer McDaniels – would work under Bulldog. He wasn't just the only vigilante in town, but the only cop. He had all the authority he could dream of. He even signed contracts for a movie deal with Fox and a contract for a TV series with Netflix. He was in the process of recruiting "friends" for his Coon and Friends franchise. He rolled in money. He hadn't seen this much wealth since his grandmother left him a million dollars.

It was a pity, he hated her, but he could've used Kitty Litter. Her skills were impressive. She wouldn't comply with his demands and she still remained in hospital after a seizure. He decided it was time. Time to take out his rivals so he had no competition. He knew a way to have Kitty Litter sent away. He called Bulldog to cash in a favour.

XXXX

"Fine evening isn't it Chaos?" He confronted him in the alley scaring Chaos in the process. He needed friends for his franchise and Chaos was already descending into villainy. He could see it. Chaos would snap eventually and he wanted him on his side when the straw broke the camel's back.

"O-oh? Hi Eric." Chaos mumbled nervously. He fidgeted with his fingers.

He sighed. He loathed gingers with a passion, but if he wanted Chaos on his side he'd have to recruit Disarray. "Who is Eric?" He was in costume. The use of his civilian name annoyed him. He wished he could leave people guessing. Wondering who The Coon actually was as easily as Mysterion and Kitty Litter did.

"What do you want?" General Disarray was far more formidable than Chaos.

"I want you guys to join Coon and Friends." He choked on his words. He only wanted Chaos, but he knew the Professor wouldn't join him without his weird little friend.

"W-why are you being nice to me?" Chaos mumbled with confusion. They hadn't talked at all since his Mitch Conner scheme was exposed to the town.

"We're friends. You're probably my best friend. It used to be Kenny, but he's a butt fucking traitor!" Chaos didn't buy it. He sighed with exasperation.

"Best friend?" Chaos asked incredulously. "After making fun of me and the mean pranks. You're not my friend Coon."

"I gave you money for your project Chaos, you owe me!" He became frustrated. He knew Chaos was stalling.

"So you admit to being Mitch Conner?" Chaos smirked and fidgeted with something in his pocket.

"What is that?" He demanded when he noticed. He kicked himself because he should've kept his mouth shut.

"You ain't ever gonna play a trick on me again Coon." Chaos played back his confession on a tape recorder

"Chaos! You son of a bitch!" He shrieked. He'd make Chaos pay for his treachery.

"I'm not joining Coon and Friends." Chaos held the tape recorder out of reach. "I'm a Freedom Pal, I like the Freedom Pals. You're not my friend Coon you're a dick!"

"Minions!" Disarray summoned their minions which consisted of kids their own age, Mexican migrants and dogs all clad in Chaos' trademark tin foil.

"Sick em!" Chaos demanded after pocketing the tape recorder.

He fled the alley as fast as his flabby legs could carry him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Mayor?" Mr. Adams from child services approached her. She knew this was about Katherine.

"I told you I'm looking after her for now." She disliked Adams and it wasn't just because he screwed up her campaign commercials during her failed election. He was irritating, his voice like nails on a chalk board and his jokes were in poor taste. He wasn't a talented comedian like he thought he was.

"She belongs in foster care Mary." He handed over paper work. "Even the principals at the school agree this is best."

Something didn't feel right about this. She didn't know why, but the kid needed to stay in town. South Park needed her. "She's fine staying with me."

Adams blocked her as she went to leave. She was trying to cut the conversation short. "She's not your daughter Mayor and the kid's parents are back in jail. She belongs in foster care."

"I-I can't." She'd only just gained the kid's trust. Sending her away would crush her.

Adams insisted. "You need to do the right thing Mayor."

He wouldn't let her past. Legally she had to hand Katherine over to foster care.

XXXX

"It'll be okay kid." She didn't understand how anyone could be reassuring and patronising at the same time, but her case worker Mr. Adams made an art of it. Kenny was right. She'd hate having him as a case worker. She didn't like him or his stepson Mike who sat next to her in the back seat. Adams collected her as soon as she was well enough to leave the hospital.

"Do you want to see my pet snake?" Vampir had a container with a live snake inside sitting in his lap.

She shrank away from him. She hated snakes and Vamp kids were fucking lame. Both equally creepy. "No, I don't want to see your fucking snake!" She shrieked. Snakes were her kryptonite. She was too afraid to use any of her powers while Vampir had the snake in his lap. She couldn't bring herself to teleport as much as she wanted to.

"If you didn't ruin my party you wouldn't be in this situation." Vampir snapped with resentment.

"Alright." Mr. Adams shushed them both. "No need for that. Let's just have some fun here okay."

There was nothing fun about a road trip to Denver stuck in a car with a hack of a comedian, a Vamp douche and a snake. It was her personal hell. She wanted to go back to McDaniels' manor house. "I don't want to go to foster care! Why can't I stay in South Park?"

"Mary and I agreed this is what's best."Adams explained. "You need a better family."

"Mary?" It stung when she realised who she was talking about. She felt betrayed, she thought she cared, but she just sent her away like everyone else did when they didn't know what to do with her. "You mean the Mayor?"

Adams nodded. Adams tried unsuccessfully to make her feel better about the situation. "Now, now. You'll have a nice new family with lots of brothers and sisters. Won't that be fun?"

"Fuck you!" Hot heavy tears streamed down her face. She threw her protection charm out the window. She hated everyone not just her parents.

"Come on kid." They stopped at an old brick house with a red door. Her cats escaped their carriers and fled as soon as Adams knocked on the door.

"My cats!" She wanted to go after them.

"They'll come back." Adams said as he knocked on the door.

She felt uneasy about this. She hated the vibe she got from the house and the foster parents who answered the door.

"Is this the new one?" A tall thin man with balding brown hair and a moustache asked Mr. Adams.

"I sure appreciate this Mr and Mrs. Freeman." Adams gave them paperwork to sign and left Katherine with them.

"We'll take it from here." Her new foster father held her hand, but she didn't like him. She didn't like the weird black and red uniforms they wore. Even though she hated McDaniels for handing her over to foster care she hated Cartman more. She had the feeling this was his doing.

She protested. It wasn't fair. "I hate you!" She screamed. "I hate everyone! Mary! I hate her!" As they were leaving in the car Vampir pulled faces at her and flipped her off. "Fuck you!"

XXXX

He smirked. Bulldog helped him out with whatever he needed. His current goal was to take out his competition. He got rid of Kitty Litter. She went to foster care in Denver. He swore he'd make Professor Chaos pay. After calling in another favour form Bulldog Chaos was arrested and taken to a maximum security juvenile hall.

Along with his ginger sidekick.

He picked off the Freedom Pals one by one. He released information on Mysterion's old cheesing habit to the media forcing his oldest superhero rival into hiding. Not only did this damage Mysterion he knew it would turn Kitty Litter against him since she hated cheesing with a passion.

He targeted The Shadow too. No one was off limits. He was sick of other people taking his glory. Along with the other Freedom Pals The Shadow went to juvenile hall only he arranged to have him sent back to his home state of Michigan.

The other Freedom Pals were charged with assault and other crimes. He had Call Girl arrested for cyber stalking and other cyber crimes as well as assault since she had the habit of beating people up with her selfie sticks.

He filmed her arrest on his phone and uploaded the video to his Coonstagram page. "This is pretty sweet."

"Fuck you Fat Ass!" Toolshed lunged at him, but with the click of his fingers he was jailed for assault along with Call Girl.

He went to strut down the street and hummed a merry tune. "I'm in the money." He sang as his smirk became wider. "I'm in the money."

Not only had he managed to get rid of Kitty Litter and The Freedom Pals he successfully lobbied to have Kitty Litter's movie banned at the cinema. For once everything was going his way.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

She hated everyone. She was surprised when she first moved to South Park and she started making friends quickly. In her home town she had no friends. She did her vigilante work alone because the other kids wouldn't include her in their franchise group.

It was back to that at the foster home. She didn't get along with the other kids. Her new parents wouldn't let her look for her cats as they'd escaped their carriers and ran way when she arrived. She wished she didn't have to stay in this place, but even if she went back to South Park there was nothing to go back to.

She was still pissed at Mayor McDaniels for sending her away along with her case worker Mr. Adams. She was pissed at Kenny when she found out he used to cheese. All of her other friends were in hiding or they'd been arrested. She heard on the grapevine that Butters and Dougie were in a maximum security juvenile hall with Butters in solitary confinement and her friend Dovahkiin was sent to juvie in his home state of Michigan. All of this was done because Fat Ass couldn't stand any competition. She hated him the most.

Someone must know about her snake phobia because her foster parents kept them as pets. The other kids liked the pet snakes. She wanted to run away. She quickly realised why people seemed to know. She'd filled out her character sheet on Coonstagram. The Coon insisted she had to name her kryptonite despite the fact that his character sheet claimed he didn't have one. He might not have gained any money from her, but he blackmailed her into telling him her kryptonite.

"Fresh meat." Her foster brother Leroy punched his clenched fist into a flat palm. He was the eldest of the children. He was in the sixth grade, had sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The other kids seemed to follow his lead – they were all of different age groups between kindergarten and the sixth grade – she didn't know if it was out of loyalty or fear, but Leroy along with her other foster brothers and sisters backed her into a corner.

"Hand over the _Terrance and Phillip_ dolls!" A red-headed girl with freckles, an under bite and blue eyes demanded. She couldn't be much older than her Goth friend Henrietta.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked and prepared for a fight. She might be too paralysed in fear of snakes to use any of her powers, but she could still throw a punch.

Another older girl pushed her to the ground. "Are you going to cry? Hand over the dolls!"

She kicked the girl in the shins. "Keep your mitts off my stuff!" She shrieked.

"Check it out." She still didn't know all their names, but one of her foster brothers had her diary. "A sparkly pink diary."

"Give that back!" She demanded. Her personal business and the poetry she wrote were not for them to see.

Leroy pushed her over and pinned her to the ground. Her older foster sisters took the dolls. "Get off me you freak!" Her yelling alerted the foster parents.

"Stop! Now!" Her foster mother – a short petite woman with long brown hair and green eyes – demanded. Her yelling stopped the children in their tracks.

"Leroy. Katherine. Come along." They followed the parents down the hall.

She planned her escape that evening. As soon as everyone was asleep she would slip out the window and run. She wondered how much a ticket back to Australia would cost. She wasn't confident enough in her abilities to teleport that far.

XXXX

"What have I done?" Sending the kid away was a mistake. She knew that when Adams cornered her and demanded her signature. The kid deserved better parents, but there was something off about this whole situation.

"Mary?" Barbrady asked with concern. He could see the guilt on her face.

"I didn't want to send her away George." Guilt overwhelmed her just as it had after she signed her husband's second pink slip.

"Dude!" Her Goth nephew Pete rushed inside. "It's all gone to hell since that fat turd and those K9s got rid of those Freedom posers."

They barely left the house because Pete was right. Cheesing had gone up again, cats were going missing. Criminals plagued the streets. Classi didn't even like to work and remained a guest in her manor house. They were all under a strict protection detail.

"We gotta get my little homie back." Classi sat on the couch filing her nails. "If we don't have those little heroes and you cops are all on strike this place might as well be Hell."

She was right. As soon as Bulldog and his K9s took over South Park and put the little fat turd in charge of stamping out crime the whole town went to Hell. It was worse than the time Barbrady resigned because he couldn't read.

"How do we get her back? How do we get any of those kids back?" It felt hopeless. She didn't know what to do.

"We could foster Katherine." Barbrady suggested to her surprise. "She'll still be in foster care, just with us."

"Can't we bail those other little heroes out?" Classi asked as she continued filing her nails. She wouldn't let Classi smoke her medication in the house. "I'll pitch in for bail if it'll bring some normalcy to this shithole town."

"How are you going to get Professor Chaos out and Draven back?" Pete asked.

"Shit!" She started anxiously pacing back and forth. "Now what am I going to do?!"

"I could bust Kat out of foster care." Pete suggested. "My friends already said they'd help."

"Why doesn't the little fat kid's mother do anything about this?" Classi asked surprised by the lack of discipline Eric Cartman received. "Sounds like the little brat needs a foot up in his punk ass!"

"Liane?" She had to talk to Liane Cartman. All this chaos was happening because her child was a selfish little monster.

XXXX

"What can I do for you Mr. Marsh?" Bulldog asked him as he entered the Mayor's office.

"I heard there was a new Mayor and I wanted to run an idea by you?" Mary wouldn't listen to him anymore and went to Denny Hughes for city projects. She wasn't the mayor anymore and he'd heard Bulldog kicked Denny off council.

"What kind of idea?" Bulldog didn't seem interested, but he proceeded to pitch his plan anyway.

"I've been trying to get this off the ground for a while, but Mary wouldn't listen." He handed the blue prints to bulldog. He noticed The Coon seated on one of the chairs near the desk eating Cheesy Poofs. "Hey Eric."

"God damn it! I'm the fucking Coon!" He whined with frustration.

To his surprise Bulldog signed the pieces of paper he gave them. "Consider it done Marsh."

XXXX

They found him hiding in a homeless camp. Cartman and the K9s had their own back up and controlled South Park.

"Kenny?" He shook him awake as he approached with the other Goth kids. "Get up conformist!"

"What?" He looked surprised to see them. It took effort to track him down after Fat Ass ruined Mysterion and sent him into hiding.

"We're busting Katherine out of foster care." He explained with urgency.

"She probably hates me now." He mumbled nervously through his hood.

He wouldn't let Kenny lie down in defeat. "Come on!" He pulled on his arm and dragged Kenny to his feat. "South Park has gone to Hell. We actually need you Freedom Posers and Aunt Mary said you had to!"

"After this we can burn the new Hot Topic down." Henrietta took a drag from her cigarette. "To get back at the Vamp losers."

"Kenny?" Karen had joined the Goth kids after they rescued her from the Vamp kids at Casa Bonita. "You're my guardian angel?"

Bebe threw a clean costume in Kenny's face. No one was expecting the girls, but then he remembered they were Katherine's friends too. She was one of the most popular girls at their school.

"We want to help." Bebe explained. "It wasn't just Katherine, Fat Ass sent Wendy away too."

"You made me a new costume Bebe?" Kenny asked her with surprise as he put it on.

"I wanted to help and you needed it." She shrugged.

"Don't tell mom and dad I do this Karen." Kenny made her promise not to.

"I won't say anything." Once she promised her brother they went to find Kat's foster home.

"What do we do now?" Mysterion asked.

"We have to get the rest of you posers back." He explained. They needed help to break Katherine out of foster care and get his Aunt her old job back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

They desperately needed Kitty and The Freedom Pals back. It wasn't a quick fix. She along with her husband and family went to Fairplay to get her signature overturned in court. They also registered to foster Katherine. Why didn't she think of this before? She didn't have a lawyer present when Adams cornered her and demanded her signature.

"Come on! Come on!" She anxiously paced back and forth. They'd been waiting outside the courtroom all day. Her lawyer managed to fast track the process. She hired a new lawyer from Denver because she didn't trust Gerald Broflovski anymore. He like many other people turned against her during her election and she didn't trust him after Randy Marsh exposed him as Skankhunt42 during the ill fated council meeting.

"How long does this have to take?" Mysterion asked. He opted to wait with them while Classi and the others including Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave went to free the remaining Freedom Pals.

PC Principal and Principal Victoria were assisting them in getting Professor Chaos and Dougie out of juvenile hall, while Denny and Leah Hughes and Bob Johnson went to get The Shadow back from Michigan.

Vicky had informed her that they had adopted Butters and the adoption was finalised just before he was incarcerated. Adoption was something she considered doing for Katherine.

XXXX

They waited at the airport. He could've waited at the courthouse in Fairplay with his Aunt and Uncle, but he didn't want to sit around. Instead he went with Dovahkiin's parents, his friends and the girls to get The Shadow back from Michigan. All of the charges against him were false and subsequently dropped. Dovahkiin was pissed when he arrived at Denver domestic terminal.

"I'm going to get that fat dick!" Dovahkiin snarled bitterly.

"You and me both!" Call Girl grumbled with resentment as Bebe gave Dovahkiin a new costume.

"Apparently Bebe is our fashion designer now." Super Craig added as he along with Wonder Tweek, Captain Diabetes, Fast Pass, Dr. Timothy, Mosquito, Tupperware and Human Kite all had new costumes.

"I thought Kat and I could make the costumes for The Freedom Pals after we get her back." Bebe explained.

"Come on!" Call Girl insisted. "We have to get Stan and Kitty back."

XXXX

She lay in bed sobbing. She longed to return to Australia. She thought she had friends in South Park, but she was wrong. As soon as everyone was asleep she slipped out the window. After seeing the foster parents' weird laboratory and the injections she got she didn't want to stay a second longer than she had to. She found a stack of cash belonging to her foster parents and pocketed it when no one was looking. She was sure it'd be enough to get her to Alice Springs. She was sure her Aunt and Uncle would let her live with them. They were talking about taking her in before she entered the witness protection program.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her foster father along with her foster brother Leroy intercepted her before she even left the property. Leroy must've dobbed on her because he smirked when her face paled.

"A-Australia." She replied meekly. Leroy held one of the pet snakes. It was the only thing that prevented her from teleporting.

"You are in big trouble young lady!" Her foster father dragged her inside by the ear.

"That hurts!" She screamed. "I hate you!"

XXXX

"I've got some apples. Loo, loo, loo. I've got some apples…" He was on the verge of madness. He could feel himself descending deep into the abyss. Fat Ass better pray he won't ever get out. "What good is the world without a little chaos?"

They kept him in a straight jacket. It was too quiet in solitary which would drive even the strongest of minds to madness. He wasn't sure if he imagined the knock on his door.

"Butters?" He recognised the voice. Was this a dream? His sleep patterns had been erratic and he'd had weird dreams. He couldn't quite distinguish between reality and fantasy.

"Dad?" It wasn't his birth father, but PC Principal. His school principals fostered him before his adoption was finalised. After assuring him it's what they wanted he started calling them mom and dad instead of PC Principal and Principal Victoria.

"We're taking the town back." Leslie added when he was released.

He laughed maniacally and rubbed his hands together gleefully as Bebe handed him a new costumed that she'd tailored according to his trademark. "Let's see how you like dealing with me?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Dude! This place is creepy!" Toolshed exclaimed when they arrived outside an old brick house with a red door.

"This is where I sent Katherine? What have I done?" Mayor McDaniels wasn't the only one feeling uneasy about the house.

He found it creepy too and he couldn't die. He felt the backup they brought with them was necessary. They had cops from South Park and Denver with them after the Mayor's signature was overturned in court. He knew Kat would be pissed at him for his old cheesing habit. He should've been honest with her from the beginning. He wanted to face her and explain himself. He was clean and had been for a while. He never intended to cheese again.

"Is there a zombie invasion I don't know about?" Human Kite asked with confusion.

Toolshed took the wooden panels off the windows on the ground floor. The house was bordered up exactly as if the people inside were preparing for the zombie apocalypse.

Human Kite and Mosquito flew onto the roof while the Mayor and the cops waited outside. They sneaked inside through the window. He'd let the Mayor and the police in quietly through the front door.

"She can't be too pissed at us if we tell her the truth." Toolshed tried reassuring him, but it wasn't working.

"I'm not going in there! No way man!" Wonder Tweek panicked. They shushed him and Super Craig pulled him in through the window. He twitched nervously as they searched the house for Kat. "Toolshed is right. This place is creepy!"

"Who are you freaks?" A sixth grade boy they didn't recognise demanded. He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles.

He couldn't imagine Kat living in a place like this. The windows were boarded up so no sun came through; it looked like the kids slept on the floor. There were no beds, just piles of sheets and sleeping bags. Even though the foster parents sucked his old foster home was better than this because at least each kid had a bed to themselves.

"Where's Katherine?" He demanded. He'd give the kid a chance to fess up before resorting to the use of force.

"She stole money from mom and dad. Now she's in trouble." The boy explained without caring.

They had to help her. Katherine didn't belong here. She was supposed to stay in South Park with them. He pushed the kid against the wall. "Where is Katherine?!"

"I'm not telling you!" The kid alerted the foster parents. "MOM!"

"Argh!" Wonder Tweek shrieked. "Shut him up or we're all dead!"

"Dude, this place is fucked up." Human Kite added uneasily.

"MOM!" The kid whined. He had a similar ear piercing shrill to the one Cartman used when he didn't get his way. "MOM!"

"Doxxed!" Call Girl shocked him with a Phone Destroyer attack while he knocked him out because the kid just wouldn't shut up.

"We came here to bust Kat out of foster care not get into trouble." Super Craig flipped him off.

"N-n-n-o-o-t-t helping S-s-super C-r-raig." Fast Pass stuttered as they searched the rooms looking for Katherine.

"Where is everyone Mysterion?" The Shadow asked nervously.

As they were looking around no one was there. They thought they would come across Kat's foster brothers and sisters. So far they'd only encountered one and he was easily dealt with. He even let the Mayor and their back up in without a problem.

"Who are you?" A red haired girl blocked their path and Kat's foster brothers and sisters backed her up.

"Where's Katherine?!" He demanded more forcefully this time. After the last kid refused to help him he had no problem with taking the others out. They had to get Kat out of this place.

"You mean the blue haired bitch?" She clenched her fists ready to fight. Her back up would jump them at a moment's notice. "You want to get to her you have to go through us first."

"I hear the valley of the shadow of death is lovely this time of year." Henrietta lit up a cigarette and burned the girl.

"Get rid of the snakes." The Shadow insisted when he noticed the tanks and the snakes in the corner of the room. "Kat won't be able to defend herself in a room full of snakes."

Dr. Timothy quickly scrambled the brains of some of the kids and took control of others. The Freedom Pals assisted in fighting against the foster children. They were trying to get to Katherine without alerting the foster parents.

He tackled the red haired girl to the ground and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. He hoped he could knock sense into her. "If you guys want to go to a better foster home than this you'll help us find Katherine!"

The girl thought for a moment. "It's a deal if you can get us a less annoying case worker. I can't take another bad joke and no one is having fun here. Does this place look fun?"

He helped her up when they finally agreed to help them. "What's your name?"  
"Jane. Why?" She shrugged thinking her name wasn't that important.

"Where's Katherine?" He asked again.

XXXX

Jane led them to the back of the house. "She's in there." Jane pointed to the blue door at the end of the hallway.

"This is fucked up." Toolshed was right. No child should be in a place like this. She would have to confront Adams, but that would have to wait.

The urge to protect Katherine went into overdrive when she and the others could hear her protesting.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Katherine shrieked.

The guilt overwhelmed her. She knew something was off about Adams when he approached her with the papers. She wished again that she never signed Katherine over to foster care. "Break that down!" She demanded when she couldn't break the locks on the blue door.

She stood aside as Barbrady, Yates, Alex and Murphy rammed the door and broke it off its hinges. She didn't care if they damaged the property. It was creepy and as far as she was concerned her nephew Pete and the Goth kids could burn it down.

She was horrified by what she saw when they barged in. It was a makeshift laboratory that looked like it belonged to a mad scientist. Katherine was restrained to a chair while her foster father injected her with an unknown substance.

"Get away from her!" She shrieked. She was a black belt in Karate and kicked the syringe out of his hand before he could give Katherine any more needles.

Mr. Freeman tackled her oldest son Alex to the ground as soon as he pushed her out of his line of fire. She fell into the cabinets behind her and empty syringes, Petri dishes and empty test tubes fell on her head and into her lap. She cringed with disgust and wondered if Mr. Adams had bothered to vet the Freemans before sending disadvantaged children into their care. _Why would anyone within their right mind send children here?_

She picked herself up and freed Katherine from her restraints. "I'm sorry kid. I never wanted to send you away."

Alex fighting with her foster father gave them a chance to escape. She didn't like the vibe she got from the parents or the house.

Katherine sobbed in her arms. She was shaking. She could sense her rage. "I hate you!"

It stung. She was trying to make it right. She wouldn't have to if Mr. Adams hadn't cornered her demanding her signature. "I'm sorry."

Both foster parents were quickly apprehended. She was glad she brought the back up with her as her eldest son was so easily overpowered when they were rescuing Katherine. Mrs. Freeman tried to protest the unfairness of her situation even suggesting the kids had a good life with them.

"You lost custody of all these children!" She shrieked as Mrs. Freeman was escorted to a squad car outside. "You lost custody of Katherine. I'm her foster mother now!"

The children were assigned different case workers and sent to reputable foster homes where the parents caring for them were vetted. She would deal with Adams later.

"Wait?" A girl with red hair stopped them just as she was leaving. She wanted to talk to Katherine.

"What?" Katherine was still angry. She obviously wanted to go. She didn't blame the kid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be mean." Jane gave her back her belongings including the handmade Terrance and Phillip dolls. "I'm sorry. Can we please be friends?"

Katherine sighed heavily. Eventually she hugged Jane deciding to forgive her. "We can be friends."

XXXX

The trip back was quiet and hostile. Katherine wasn't talking to her or the McCormick boy. She knew she'd come around as she had forgiven Jane before the girl was escorted to a new foster home.

She wanted to talk to her. She wanted to apologise again and again. The kid was angry and she had every right to be. It was better to sit in hostile silence and wait until she had the chance to calm down before repeatedly apologising.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

She hated everyone. Even though they rescued her from the foster home she still hated them. Rage filled her. She saw nothing but red. She planned to go back to Australia. She was still angry at the Mayor for sending her away in the first place. She no longer wanted to stay in South Park as she'd convinced herself that she didn't have any friends after all.

She heard the knocking at the door and didn't respond. She didn't want to be around people. She'd rather hide in the alley with her cats until she found a way home. She planned her trip. She would take the first plane she could to Sydney and from there go to Alice Springs to find her Aunt Stella and Uncle Chip. She knew they'd let her stay with them.

The persistent knocking aggravated her headache. "What?!"

"Katherine?"It was only Officer Barbrady. She realised she was angry at him too when he sat down on the bed next to her. "Can we talk?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Fine!"

"I know you're mad at Mary and you're probably mad at me too, but we honestly didn't want to send you away." Barbrady was the kind of dad she wished she had. He was nice and actually cared about his kids and nephew Pete. Despite this and his assurance they didn't want to send her away she was still angry at them. "We'll be fostering you from now on so you won't have to leave South Park while your parents are in jail."

She was surprised and didn't know what to think. She was angry and confused because it was McDaniels who signed the forms to have her sent away in the first place. "She still signed those papers. She still sent me away."

"Adams cornered Mary. We got her signature overturned in court."Barbrady explained.

She was surprised McDaniels would go to those lengths to get her back, but she couldn't shake the rage she directed at everyone not just the mayor and the police chief. She still longed to return to Australia since living with her Uncle would guarantee her a permanent place to live.

"We're trying to make this permanent."Barbrady continued. "That's if you want to stay."

"What do you mean permanent?"She cocked her brow at him. She was sure they wanted nothing to do with her.

"Possible adoption." Barbrady handed her the fluffy white kitten as it tried to jump on the bed. "Like PC Principal and Principal Victoria did for the Stotch boy."

"You mean Butters?"It was a lot to take in. on one hand it was everything she wanted. On the other hand she was still angry at everyone especially Eric Cartman who she suspected had something to do with sending her to the foster home and the other Freedom Pals to juvie.

"Yes."Barbrady nodded before giving her some space to calm down.

XXXX

She hadn't worked up to talking to the mayor since they arrived back at the manor. She could hear McDaniels sobbing. Unable to sleep and still seeing red she packed a back and teleported to the airport. She thought of making her whole trip that way, but changed her mind because she wasn't confident she'd make it in one piece. The furthest she'd ever gone via teleportation was from South Park to Denver and back and that took a lot out of her. There was no way she could make an international trip. It wasn't worth the risk.

She'd taken back the money she stole from the foster parents and waited at the gate with her boarding pass. It was summer in Australia and she knew she wouldn't miss the bitter Colorado winters.

She struggled to stand up in line when they called her flight number for boarding. Her legs buckled and she dropped to the ground. She just wanted to go home. Moments later everything went black.

XXXX

She stood in the snow by his grave. She needed to be alone. She was angry at herself for what she had done. She never wanted to send the kid away just like she didn't want to fire Barbrady for a second time. She'd made a mess of things and it was the PC movement all over again.

"I fucked it up again."She sobbed and drank heavily. She hadn't told anyone where she was going other than she needed a walk. The wind picked up as a snow storm was coming. She didn't care. She stayed outside even though the cold blew through her clothes. The brandy she drank barely kept her warm. Her head span and her legs buckled beneath her. Everything went black.

XXXX

"What the hell happened?"He asked when they finally found her.

"I found Mary at the cemetery."Foley explained. He'd called him as soon as found her.

"I was getting worried and Katherine's missing too."He worried about the kid. He wondered if she were still angry even after their talk.

"Barbrady?"Alex came in after he let harsh winds blow snow through the house. He was carrying a small bundle.

"What's going on?"She noticed it was Katherine. Like his wife she was out cold.

"She had a seizure at the airport."He explained as he set Katherine down in one of the arm chairs and wrapped her in warm blankets. "I just got there when she passed out, but people in line for the flight to Australia said she was shouting about a beast from the sky."

"Kat was trying to go back to Australia?"Mysterion and the Freedom Pals had assisted in the search for his wife and Katherine Holloway when he noticed them missing from the manor.

"They cancelled all the flights because of the weather when I was leaving."Alex explained. "They closed the roads to the hospital so I brought Kat back here."

"Jesus Christ dude!"Toolshed exclaimed.

"It's really coming down."Human Kite said as he looked out the window.

"You guys may as well stay here until the storm clears."He didn't want anyone to go outside in that weather. "We'll deal with the little fat kid and those K9s later. Mary and Katherine need rest."

XXXX

"I don't hate you. I was angry. I thought you hated me."She sat on the couch with the mayor. She changed her mind about everything when they explained what had happened at the airport. The manor house was warm as Officer Barbrady had drawn the shutters and curtains closed, lit the fire place, turned on the heating and made everyone hot chocolate. The mayor continued to apologise after they both regained consciousness. "I thought you all hated me."

"I got my signature overturned in court. I never wanted to send you away. Adams cornered me."She confirmed everything Barbrady had told her before she left for the airport.

"Is it true?"She asked. "Barbrady said you might adopt me?"

The mayor nodded. She still had tears in her eyes. "We're fostering you for now."

Relief washed over her. The mayor didn't hate her and her friends didn't hate her either. They cared about her. There was one thing left to do. She knew who really sent her away and it wasn't just Adams. "Fat Ass!"

"It's not just the fat kid."Officer McDaniels reminded them. "What about those gangsters.

"Those stupid K9s."McDaniels grumbled. "I want my office back!"

"I'm coming to get you Coon!"Chaos laughed maniacally.

She wasn't the only one who wanted to get Fat Ass back. She sighed. She could hear the howling wind banging on the shutters. They'd have to wait until the storm passed before they could do anything about it. "Hell!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

The snow finally cleared enough for them to confront Fat Ass and the K9s at City Hall. She was enraged as were the other Freedom Pals. Fat Ass would pay for what he'd done. Professor Chaos had lost it. She didn't blame him. That foster home was bad enough. She couldn't imagine solitary confinement. It'd drive anyone mad.

They dispatched security guards at City Hall quickly as the mayor also brought back up. There might only be three K9 gangsters left, but they were armed and had back up. They needed all the help they could get to take them out.

"Come out! Come out wherever you are Coon!" Professor Chaos tormented Cartman. It was creepy. She hoped The Coon was nervous because he should be.

She could feel her own rage. She could feel the darkness as it threatened to engulf her. It was because of the Nether born class of powers Kenny bestowed on her. She barely controlled them. She wondered how The Shadow did it. She hadn't seen him lose control like she felt like she was about to.

XXXX

"Come out! Come out wherever you are Coon!" His voice taunted him. He kicked himself because he wasn't able to get Chaos on his side before the straw broke the camel's back.

It clearly unsettled some of the other Freedom Pals. "Shut up Professor!" They shouted simultaneously.

"What the hell is this?" Bulldog demanded angrily. "You were supposed to get rid of them kid!"

"You helped!" He reminded Bulldog. He couldn't have pulled it off without their help. Not that he'd admit that to anyone out loud. He wasn't one to be trifled with. He had arranged for Butters to go missing for a week so he could go to Casa Bonita for Kyle's birthday, he did feed his father and step mother to his half brother because he took his money and sold him pubes that were worthless, he managed to gain control over Cthulhu after his friends kicked him out of his own franchise and banished them to a dark oblivion. He also put cat pee in the drugs and alcohol in town and ruined McDaniels' political career and reputation so he could make every day Christmas.

"They were supposed to stay in juvie kid!" Bulldog's face turned bright red with rage. Even Randy Marsh backed away from him.

"I'll make you eat your parents asshole!" He shrieked at Bulldog just as the mayor and the Freedom Pals barged into the office.

XXXX

"I want my office back!" She shrieked in Bulldog's face with fierce determination. She'd been out of work for too long. She still didn't trust many people on council, but as soon as they got rid of the K9s she'd get to work doing damage control starting with the council. Traitors like Randy Marsh who cowered behind a pot plant would be the first to be replaced.

Bulldog laughed and a smirk broadened across his plump face. "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart; I think I'll stay right here."

His remaining security personnel were no match for the Freedom Pals who took them out quickly enough. Kitty Litter took three guards out as she summoned the undead. Her cats also aided her and the Freedom Pals in the fight with the guards.

Professor Chaos laughed maniacally as he shocked guards who tried to tase him, Mysterion pummelled two guards to a pulp and The Shadow, Call Girl, Captain Diabetes and Super Craig assisted with the remaining guards before Dr. Timothy scrambled their brains rendering them useless. In a matter of minutes it was down to the last three gangsters, the little fat kid and Randy Marsh. She had more back up than they did because she brought the police department, Classi, PC Principal, Principal Victoria, The Goth kids, Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave with her. These people weren't just here for her. They were there to support Katherine. Kitty Litter had been through hell because of Bulldog and his K9s, but she blamed the fat kid more than she blamed the gangsters.

Just as she thought Kitty Litter blamed The Coon for everything. She was dealing with the K9s first. "You assholes sent this town to hell!" Kitty shrieked. She maintained a tight grip over her reaper axe. "Get out!"

"I'm not stopping the kid from beating your ass if you don't give me back my God damn job!" She shrieked. She wanted her office back, she wanted to clean up the city after Bulldog, his K9s, The Coon and Randy Marsh made a mess of things. She didn't know why Randy was in the mayor's office with Bulldog, she just wanted him out. She knew she never should've given him power in the first place. She'd deal with him later as the K9s and the fat kid were the real threat to the town. It wasn't just them. She still had to deal with Adams as she now believed he may be involved with the gangsters somehow. There was no reason to send Katherine away when she had a safe place to stay.

"No way!" Michael exclaimed as he and the other Goth kids backed away from the K9s.

"Shit!" Classi kept Kitty Litter safely behind her as two K9s dropped to the floor, their eyes bulged out of their sockets, blood leaked from their eyes and nose as the two gangsters started seizing. "It's just like the other assholes that dropped dead in front of me!"

Bulldog's face turned white as he angled his gun at her. It was the same as before. The gangsters just dropped dead. His hands were shaking as he prepared to pull the trigger. "WITCH!"

"What?" She was shocked. She didn't know what just happened. She didn't know the reason why two gangsters were alive one minute and dead the next. She didn't have anything to do with it the first time it happened she certainly didn't have anything to do with the deaths of Bulldog's men this time. The dogs they had on leashes fled the building yelping with their tails between their legs.

"WITCH!" He aimed his gun at her. His hands shaking along with sweaty palms. Beads of sweat dripped down his brow. Bulldog was actually afraid of her and fear makes people stupid.

"I-I'm not a witch." She stammered nervously as Bulldog was vehemently angry.

"WITCH!" Bulldog shouted to the little fat kid's amusement. "Kill it with fire!"

Henrietta cleared her throat which redirected Bulldog's attention. "Excuse me conformist, but the only witch here is me!" Henrietta lit her cigarette and burned him with it. She was good at manipulating fire.

"Give me back my job!" She shrieked. She refused to let Bulldog intimidate her.

"Go to Hell bitch!" Bulldog shouted. He barely gripped his gun even though he still aimed it at her.

"No." Kitty shook her head. "You're going to Hell. It's my job to take you there."

Henrietta flipped Bulldog off. "Satan says hello."

"Kill the witch! Kill it with fire!" Bulldog aimed the gun at anyone who tried to approach him before he aimed it back at her.

"What the hell is this guy's problem?" Tupperware wondered out loud just as she was thinking the same thing.

Bulldog fired his gun after an intense standoff. He missed her as she dodged his bullets.

XXXX

Just like the other gangsters before him Bulldog was the last to go. It made everyone nervous because no one knew what was behind the attacks on the gangsters. They all dropped to the ground and started seizing, blood haemorrhaged from the eyes and nose.

"I'm coming for you! This planet is mine! The human race will fall!" The voice that came from Bulldog did not belong to the gangster. It was a warning to them all.

All she could think about was the prophecy. The same dreams she'd had for years. _The beast from the sky is coming. The Devil hides behind a familiar face. UNITE OR DIE!_

Bulldog collapsed with a loud sickening thud. As soon as Bulldog was dead she and everyone else redirected their attention to The Coon who coward in a corner with Randy Marsh.

She smirked and gripped the reaper axe. "You're going to Hell!"

The Coon begged for mercy while Randy Marsh fled the building. "Guys! Please?!"

As far as she was concerned he didn't deserve mercy. She didn't know how many times she would have to beat the shit out of him for him to learn his lesson. She was sending him to Hell, but only after she gave her friends the opportunity to exact their own revenge.

The Shadow went to juvie in Michigan, Mysterion was forced into hiding, the Freedom Pals were split up and sent to juvie and Professor Chaos was forced to sit in solitary confinement while she was sent to a foster home.

"Do you know what that place was like?" She shrieked as she let Chaos shock The Coon. Mysterion and The Shadow kicked him, Super Craig and Captain Diabetes pummelled him. The Coon tried to fight back and even managed to scratch Call Girl's face and tare her costume.

"I was a victim too you know!" He begged for mercy after taking punches from both Super Craig and Captain Diabetes. "Bulldog threatened me!"

"You're full of shit!" Human Kit attacked him with his eye lasers. "This is just like that time you sent us to a dark oblivion!"

"Guys? Please?" The Coon got down on his knees and begged them as The Freedom Pals circled him. She stood back and watched and waited for her turn. "We're friends!"

"You're not my friend Coon!" Chaos shocked him while his sidekick General Disarray kicked him in the balls knocking The Coon to the ground.

"He threatened me!" The Coon tried to make them listen, but they weren't buying it. "Bulldog threatened me!"

"Bulldog threatened you into a million dollars, a TV show and a movie deal based on your stupid franchise?" She cocked her brow at him. Human Kite was right. The Coon was full of shit.

"Y-you believe me don't you Butters?!" The Coon was weakened and bruised; he clutched the Professor's cape and looked at him with sad puppy eyes.

"Fuck you Coon!" A blast of energy from Professor Chaos sent The Coon into the wall behind the mayor's desk.

The others moved out of her way. She gripped her reaper axe. Cartman was going to Hell. She could bring him back if she wanted, but for now he could sit in Hell and think about what he'd done.

"Kitty please?!" He struggled to get up as he tried to scurry away from her like a frightened rat. "I-I like you. More than I liked Heidi."

Her face turned bright red with rage. She loathed him with a passion and she barely tolerated his company in class. Even though she was mad at him she liked Kenny. She hated Fat Ass and always would. "I don't like you! I hate you! You had me sent away! I'm going to return the favour!"

She smirked. She knew what The Coon's kryptonite was even though he claimed he didn't have one. Failure. He feared failure and yet another plan to gain power had fallen through. "You can sit in Hell and think about what you've done!"

"No! No! Please?!" The Coon screamed as she summoned the undead. Their skeletal hands wrapped around his ankles and dragged him through a portal she'd opened up in the middle of the mayor's office. She sent the bodies of the K9s through with The Coon who's desperate screams faded as the portal closed.

"That's fucking dark dude!" Mysterion exclaimed while both horrified and impressed.

"That's very Goth." Henrietta and the Goth kids were impressed.

"Can we please just return some normalcy to this town?!" McDaniels begged as she just wanted her job back.

"It is a chance to start again." Barbrady said as there was still more work to be done once McDaniels was reinstated.

She knew who her next target was. "Adams. You didn't want to send me away." She looked up at the mayor and she'd forgiven her for her part in sending her to the foster home. She couldn't and wouldn't forgive Adams.

McDaniels smirked. She'd taken her power back. She gleefully rubbed her hands together. "Someone is going to get fired."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

It took a few months of hard work and determination before things in South Park returned to normal. She lived with the mayor and Officer Barbrady as they had temporary custody of her. She hoped they could adopt her like the principals of her school did for Butters. She didn't want to go back to her parents. She hated them.

She was glad the mayor had resumed her position at City Hall. Even though she was Australian and hadn't lived in South Park long she already knew the town needed McDaniels. South Park was better this way. They'd dealt with Fat Ass and the K9s, but there was still work to do.

After the standoff between the mayor and Bulldog at City Hall Barbrady made her go to hospital. They hadn't had the chance to take her since she tried to run away and they closed the roads during the snow storm. When blood tests came back the doctor told her she'd been given foreign DNA. It was in the injections the foster parents had given her. She shuddered. Small wonder she felt like a freak.

"Hey Kitty." He was perched on the window sill. She hadn't spoken to him since she learned about his cheesing habit.

She sat up. Still angry at him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm sorry. I should've told you." He looked guilty. "I'm clean I swear. I'll never cheese again!"

She sighed heavily. She still liked Kenny especially as Mysterion. She gave him an ultimatum. "Cheese again and we're done. I'll beat the crap out of you."

"I won't I swear." She invited him into her room when she knew he'd keep his promise.

"I made this for you." It was a small bracelet made of pink, purple and blue beads.

She hugged him. "I love you. Just don't be stupid."

"I love you too. Are you going to finish the collars?" He asked. They spent the afternoon making the collars for the cats in town. She still hadn't stomped out cheesing completely. There was still a lot of work to do to get her Kittycam security system up and running.

XXXX

"Butters?" She crashed into him and dropped her coffee after leaving Tweek's coffee house.

"S-sorry Kat. I can get you another one." He didn't seem as nervous as he used to be. She decided that she'd better keep an eye on Butters as she heard rumours he was recruiting minions.

"It's okay." Normally she'd be pissed because that was her first coffee of the day. She dragged Butters with her when she went in to get another one.

"This smelly town needs a shake up." Butters said as he paid for her coffee. Even though he was slipping back into villainy she still considered him a friend.

"What do you mean?" She cocked her brow. She'd helped the mayor clean up the mess Bulldog and Fat Ass made. They were going to deal with Adams and Randy Marsh that afternoon. She wondered why Butters was so eager to tell her something.

"I'm recruiting minions you know." They sat at a table in the corner so no one else could hear. "I have a new girl on the team."

She knew he had plenty of minions. She'd helped get him a loan to pay their wages, but they were mostly boys their own age or Mexican migrants. "A girl joined?"

"I could use a Reaper on the team." Butters continued and she realised he was so eager to tell her his plans for the city because he wanted to recruit her. "With you, me and the new girl we'll take over the world." People were staring at them when he laughed little too loudly.

"I don't know Butters." She hadn't even made up her mind about joining the Freedom Pals. The darkness within threatened to engulf her, but she didn't know how she'd live with herself if she surrendered to it as Butters suggested.

"Think about it." Butters covered her lunch and coffee. "What good is the world without a little Chaos?"

XXXX

"Damn it Marsh! Just what the hell were you doing?!"She laughed at the fear etched on his face as the mayor ripped into him.

"Y-you wouldn't listen to me so I thought the new mayor might. You can't undo it Mary."Randy seemed smug as Mayor McDaniels had the contracts Bulldog had signed spread out across her desk.

"I told you before that we're done with this stupid project."She got annoyed when she couldn't find a cigarette lighter to burn the papers. She dropped them in the shredder instead.

"Besides."She added as Randy started protesting. "I don't think Mr. McCormick wants another monstrosity around his house."

"Come on!" Randy complained. "Stuart's house sucks!"

"Get out Marsh!"McDaniels had security drag him out.

"Adams next?"She asked as she knew the foster home and her foster parents weren't vetted before Adams sent her or the other children to that place. They gave her foreign DNA. She didn't know what that meant; she just knew it was a bad thing.

McDaniels nodded and called him in. They both smirked as they left him waiting in the lobby while they dealt with Randy Marsh first.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?"Adams asked nervously. He'd had plenty of time to sweat as it stained his shirt and beads dripped down his face.

"Did you ever bother to vet those foster parents or check that house before sending kids to them?"Mayor McDaniels demanded with hostility.

"M-mayor?"Adams twitched nervously and fidgeted with his fingers.

"Well?" McDaniels had little patience and she could tell that Adam's days were numbered.

"Why? Answer the question!" She shrieked after an awkward silence dragged on for longer than five minutes.

"I-I…" Adams mumbled. They could hardly hear him.

She gripped the scythe. "Speak up! We can't hear you!"

"T-they paid me." Adams' face turned white. He looked like he'd faint.

"You took a bribe?!" McDaniels asked with disgust.

"Who paid you?!" She threatened him with the undead.

"I-I don't know…" He panicked and tripped over words in a bid to explain himself.

"What did they want with the kids?" McDaniels demanded even though neither she nor the Mayor wanted to know.

"T-they said they were a research group…" Adams backed up against the wall. He cowered in the corner as they became hostile.

"They did experiments on us kids!" She shrieked. She saw red. She had a tight grip on her scythe. Adams would lose his balls if he weren't careful. "They gave me foreign DNA. I'm a FREAK!"

"You are fired buddy!" McDaniels shrieked without warning.

Like Cartman who begged for mercy before she dragged him to Hell Adams got down on his knees and did the same thing. "Mayor… please? I have a wife and kid to take care of."

"You should've thought of that before you sent those kids to that horrible place!" McDaniels roared.

She smirked. A swing of her scythe sent Adams through the wall and into the lobby outside the mayor's office. Security dragged Adams out on McDaniels' request.

"I'm sorry about all that kid." She was shocked. She just put a huge hole in her office wall and McDaniels apologised to her. "I never wanted to send you away."

"I know Mayor." She had already forgiven her. She'd forgiven a lot of people. She wondered how much longer she'd be able to contain the darkness. How long until she lost control? Should she just embrace it as Chaos suggested?


	24. Author Notes

**Author Notes:**

To find out the meaning behind Kat's prophecy please read my fan fiction story The Devil Returns. The first four chapters are already up.

Stay tuned for a new story.


End file.
